Hakaisuru! Powerpunk Girls Z!
by PoweredButtercup10
Summary: An alternate version of Powerpuff Girls Z featuring Powerpunk Girls Z, with my Oc's Seasonpunk Girls Z. Summary: Moriko Tsumiakadzu, Minako Tokujigou and Kasumi Baramatsu were an ordinary( But terrifyingly not normal) 13 years old until one day the black light strikes them, Join they're adventures now!( May have a bit resembles to PPGZ)
1. PPNKGZ are born, The strategist, Berserk

**Chap 1. Part 1~ The Powerpunk girls to the destruction**

**No one's**** POV~**

" HELP! A man who seems to be an officer yelled pleading desperately

" Hmp Raging Whip!" A girl with red head and dark rose pink eyes said with coldness and boringness mixed, killing the man with her whip

" UGH!...Damn it!" ' Nobody survived me' Thought the girl when she saw he's still alive

" Die!" She said whipping him again

" Berserk you're merciless alright" A girl with black hair and dark forest green eyes holding an axe said while her back is lying on a wall

" Whatever Brute, Can I go home now this is a drag!" The girl that seems to be named Berserk said lazily

" Girls, we got company at 12 O'clock" A twin tailed blonde girl with dark sapphire eyes yelled from atop of a building

" Take care of it Brat" Berserk said not even looking back to see the ' company'

" There's going to be a blood bath in 3 seconds" ' Brat' said happily licking her mouth happily as well

" DISSONANT CYCLONE!" She yelled creating a thunder cyclone from her spear, instantly killing all of the soldiers until none of their ashes remain

" Darn I just got this clean" Brat complained of her clothes covered in bloods

" * Yawn* Bori- OW MY TONGUE!" ' Brute' yawned lazily before got hit by Berserk

" Stop complaining the mayor send another force, Brute it's all yours" Berserk said simply

" My pleasure DESTRUCTIVE GROUND!" Brute yelled hitting the ground causing it to make an abyss that the soldier all fell into

" Easy like pie….Though I keep getting confused how to d- AHH IT JUST AN EXPRESSION!" Brute yelled angrily making Brat surprised at her sudden reaction

" You're an idiot, let's go" Berserk said simply

TINGTONGTINGTONG

" UWAAA WE'RE GETTING DETENTION AGAIN!" Brat yelled panicking

" LET'S JET!" Brute yelled panicking too

" Just shut up and fly!" Berserk said angrily tying and pulling them with her whip

**~ Kyoto Middle High School's Roof~**

**~ Berserk's POV~**

" Fuck we're late….The teacher is coming in 5 minutes!" I said panicking while un-transforming to my original form, Moriko Tsumiakadzu. Oh yeah since all of that killing business I forgot to introduce myself, like I said before I'm Moriko Tsumiakadzu, I'm the girl with an unusually high IQ and a troublemaker well I don't like doing stuff that's a drag.

( Me: No she is not, that's just a side effects for being Berserk too long, Just for info, It will sometime last for a few days or longer who knows)

" Teh How do you know this stuff?!" Brat yelled surprised while un-transforming to her original form Minako Tokujigou, she's the most popular girl in this school some of the seniors even liked her, you could say she's like the only banana in a village of Monkeys( Minako: WHAT KIND OF EXPRESSIONS IS THAT!) After a few research turn out she's the next successor of a Yakuza family

" My IQ is 200 like Shikamaru from Naruto" I explained so even a dummy like her can understand this shits

" Close enough" Brute said while un-transforming into her original form, Kasumi Baramatsu, She's the most tomboy girl in the whole school that some people thought she was a boy and she even have a fan club and her middle name is Catherine HAHAHAHA!

" Minako move it, move it!" I ordered her to our class

" Wait I have a split enddddd!" NO TIME I JUST HAVE TO PULL THEM BOTH!

" Fix it later, unless you want detention again!" I said angrily

" I don't care Moriko" Kasumi said simply while being pulled by me

" Shut it Kasumi, Your mom is going to yelled at you, you know!" I said angrily, she's just ' tch' in reply

" * Hosh…hosh* We made it" I said holding my hands on the door Man they're heavy

" You usually don't care when your in side effects what's wrong?" Minako asked concerned…While fixing her split ends

" Well my mom said if I get more than 2 detention in 1 week I'll get grounded, which means.." I said simply, My parents are fuck strict

" No killing for fun Eh" Kasumi said not shocked…

" Yeah" I replied sadly….I really enjoy it even if it is a drag

" Moriko-san, Minako-san, Kasumi- san Good morning" Meika Kurogane, the richest girl in this whole Japan, wonder why she is so kind anyway

( Me: Meika Kurogane is Himeko Shirogane's mirror counterpart, unlike Himeko she isn't selfish and try to became popular, she's really kind and doesn't depended on her family's money, she has 2 Best friend Fumiko Hanayo and Hanaki Nokorami)

" Mornin' Meika, I see you're quiet popular, did my advice worked?" Advice…Minako giving advice, Seriously?

" Actually it does, You were right hair flip and smile does make boys faint" Meik- WHAT KIND OF ADVICE IS THAT?!

" And that's what I do watch!" Miinako said simply…I don't believe it

" Hi Sakato* Hair flip and smile*" Wow he fainted…Well I'll be darned

( Me: Sakato Yasuragi is Sakamoto's mirror counterpart, unlike Sakamoto he doesn't like to prank anybody but have a crush on Moriko( Momoko's mirror counterpart) he is not an otaku, but he's really calm and average smart)

" Wow it worked better than mine" Meika said impressed while I look dumbfounded….Minako's advice actually worked?!

" Well DAH! I am the queen of this school" Minako said with pride….

" Haha funny" Kasumi insulted while looking at a book?...Book and Kasumi seriously

" Kasumi- san, What are you reading?" Meika asked simply, then Kasumi look surprised…What is in that book

" Um…..* Throw away* Nothing" Oh, I caught it….A French book….Kasumi who can barely read or speak English read a French book?

" A French book….How do you even read this stuff?" I said even I can barely read it

" I um….Just look at the picture!" Kasumi replied nervously….She's lying

" What picture the only picture is in the cover" I said pushing her to the edge

" Exactly, I only read the cover!" Darn she pushed herself back

" How do even make it to Middle high?" I said sarcaastically

" Oh that…..Well just use some axe and you'll be good" Kasumi replied giving a thumbs up

" You have an axe?" Meika said shocked

" Well then and now I got a new one, SO don't mess with me" Kasumi threatened angrily

" Oh yeah have you heard, The Powerpunk girls have done it again" Meika said angrily…Well everyone hate us

" Yeah an entire forces right" Minako said happily..Oi, oi

" I wish they could just stop, what could they possibly gain from this?" Meika said holding her sadness….I'm pretty good at judging emotions as well eh

" I dunno but Brute seems pretty cool" Kasumi….That's just too far

" That's just pushing it way to far Kasumi" I said what's on my mind

" Someday I will beat them but of course for now my Daddy wouldn't allow me going out by my own" Meika said while laughing happily…..Hmm I guess I let her go from my kill list….for now

"…Don't worry I don't think those punks will kill a sweet girl like you" I said giving her an ensuring face

" Thank you Moriko" Oh Ms. Kanae is here…Here began the useless studying that's soo easy!

( Me: Ms. Kanae is Ms. Keane's mirror counterpart, she is like Ms. Keane except she doesn't really trusted Moriko, Minako( Miyako's mirror counterpart) and Kasumi( Kaoru's Mirror counterpart) very much)

" You're not serious aren't you?" Kasumi said shocked…..Is it really that bad

" I decide the kill list here, not you guys and I say leave her be, I would like to see what she can do in the future" I said simply taking my seat

" Moriko has a really strong aura doesn't she?" Kasumi said scared…I can hear everything morons

" Yep she leave me shuddering nonstop" Minako sad like there's some cold breeze there

" Girls….For once you didn't came late, and you actually survived the mess in the Kyoto center" Ms. Kanae do you really want us to die or something?

* * *

Moriko: Well I guess we have to tell the origins of our birth or something?

Minako: Well the Puffs did it….What this line doesn't have anything to o with the storyline…..Right?

Moriko: What a drag…

Kasumi: By the way where the hell are we?!

Moriko: Figure it out yourself, person with IQ of 37

Kasumi: HEY!

* * *

**Chap 1. Part 2**

**~ The Origin Of The Powerpunk Girls Z~ Berserk's part/ The Genius Strategist, Berserk~**

**~ Chimni's Sweet Shop~**

**~ Moriko's POV~**

" Shizuka- san, one order of tea and the usual to go please" I said simply…Is it really hot or something, I can see the heat wave all over the shop

( Me: Shizuka Chimni is Sakurako Kintoki's mirror counterpart, she like Sakurako also own a sweet shop and got a crush on Soichiro's mirror counterpart, Ichiro. She's less shy than Sakurako but still embarrassed by many things)

" Moriko- san Why don't you just ordered something else other than tea for once, especially on a hot day like this" Shizuka said concerned….Don not need to be that concerned though…

" It is okay I like tea, beside I am known for never sweating see" I said showing my forehead it is a little warm but not sweating

" Wow you're really lucky and you have long hair too" Shizuka- san said shocked while I laugh nervously

" Yeah maybe it is because I have cold hearts" I said pretending that she insulted me, I like to mess with her.A little bit

" That's not what I meant!" See…she panic to easily

" Do not worry I know I am cold blooded relax" I said revealing I'm not really crying, well I do not socialized with many people

"…..Um….Shizuka- san snap back to reality* Turn around* Oh…Shizuka- san got a crush on a boy" Aw Shizuka-san can fall in love must be nice my mom would not allow me to date until Iam 16

" Ah No, I'm just…..Nevermind here's your order" Wow….I hit the jackpot...Excuse me for my rudeness

" Thank you" I said leaving the store

" Please come again!" Shizuka yelled from inside the store

" Moriko- san please take this!" Again with love letters from Sakato…

" My hands is a little full right now Sakato- kun, but thank you" I said taking it…He seems to be happy* Sweat drop*

" Yo Moriko, What's up?" Oh Karuko

( Me: Karuko Tsumiakadzu is Kuriko Akatsutsumi's mirror counterpart. Unlike Kuriko, Karuko is the older siblings that doesn't really like to prank, but adore her sister and she is just about to enter her college year)

" Oh Karuko, what are you doing here?" I asked simply

" Boys hunting and I saw a cute one inside the Chimni Sweet shop" She said happily…Oh him

" No not that one Shizuka-san got a crush on that one~" I said grinning a little

" Oh okay, I was just kidding on the whole boys stuff I was just taking a walk" She said sticking her tongue out..I..See

" Oh wanna come to the park and ate with me?" I offered simply If it is her then…

" Sure!" See, I am right again, I am never wrong at anything ( Serious)

**~ Royalty Area Of Kyoto~**

**~ No one's POV~**

" Hey Sekase what are you looking at?" A boy with dirty blonde hair asked to blonde girl looking at a telescope who is apparently called Sekase

" Not much, I can only see the tiny people….Brock This thing's broken" Sekase said simply

' Oi…oi' ' Brock thought ' She's really this stupid or Is she messing with me'

" Try the other way around" He said turning the telescope around, he got

" Oh WOAH IT'S ALL WHITE! Is there a fog or something?" Sekase said shocked

" Let me see, that's not a fog it's a gigantic ice island" Brock said simply

" COOL CHIMEI, NATSU COME HERE!" Sekase yelled happily

" What?" A girl with black jet hair tied into a side tail said with no tone of caring at all

" Let's go to the bay" Sekase said happily..More like forcibly

" Why?" The brunette with hair tied to her left said confused

" Cause I found something interesting there" Sekase replied happily

" Sure…." The black hair said sarcastically

" HEY DON'T USE SARCASTIC TONE ON ME!" Sekase yelled angrily

" Ma-ma relax, relax!" A boy with brunette hair tied to a messy ponytailed said worriedly

" SHUT UP BRUISER!" Sekase yelled angrily

" Eh?!" ' Bruiser' said surprised

" CHIMEI KICK!" ' Chimei' yelled kicking Bruiser to the wall making hole, luckily he didn't fall

" Bruiser…You okay?" A boy with really dark yellow hair said holding his laughter

" Peachy~…" Bruiser said holding his anger

"….Breaker Heads Up!" Bruiser yelled ducking his head

" WOAH* Duck*….Impress I'm almost headless" ' Breaker' said not scared at all, he is simply felling happy inside for unknown reason

BOOM!" NATSU, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" ' Chimei' yelled right before her fist hit Sekase's stomach

" No idea, let me check" ' Natsu' replied lazily

" You guys be serious!" Brock said strictly separating Chimei and Sekase from each other

" Um…Guys" Natsu said a little surprised and scared coming from her mouth

" SHUT THE FUCK UP BROCK!" They both yelled punching him in the stomach

" Um….Guys" Natsu said with a little angry tone

" What did you say?!" Brock said angrily, seem not hurt from the punch at all

" GUYS!" Natsu yelled angrily

" WHAT?!" They all yelled back angrily

" Something is coming this way….3 black and 3 white" Natsu said with worried tone

" What?!" They all replied in shock and while they're at it the black light already set target on those 3 girls

" KYAAA!" The girls yelled the same time they were hit by the black light

" WAA!" The boys yelled the same time they were hit with white light

" Woah I didn't hurt at all…..Um….Chimei?" Natsu said worriedly

" Yeah…Where did this belt came from" Sekase said tapping the middle with a backward S

" Dunno but I kinda look good on me though" Sekase continued

"….Yeah~" Brock said sighing a little though

" Hmm…" ' It sure sent some strong evil aura, I should keep that watch for now' Is what Kiyaki though after she inspect the belt

**~ The Park~**

**~ Karuko's POV~**

" Yum, Delicious!" I said happily it's like eating a piece of heaven~~

" What do you expect Shizuka was the one who made them" Moriko said simply while drinking tea and reading one of Shakespeare's book…How does she withstand the heat?!

" You know on a hot day like this people usually go with ice cream, but you tea…..How do you withstand the heat!" I said simply

" Don't kow...I am just really great I guess" Moriko said simply….Well she is…WHY AM I OBSESSING MY YOUNGER SISTER!

" Haha" I said sarcastically, Gotta keep my cool

" Hmm…..Oi Karuko, today there is not any eclipse or falling star right?" Moriko said while looking behind me…

" Yeah, why?" I replied confused

" LOOK OUT!" She said pushing me out of the way….WHAT THE HELL?!

" RAGING BERSERK!" Moriko yelled transforming into a black jacket with pink and black collar, black neck collar with a red spade in the middle, and some kind of a dark rose pink bathing suit. There's a black belt in the end with a backward dark rose pink P, a dark pink end and black hand glove with black spikes. Black stockings and a black and dark pink shoes….COOL!...Is that too long of an explanation…Well I do come from a very detailed family

" Woah sweet outfits!" Moriko said happily…LUCKY!

" COOL! Why didn't you just let ME get hit" I complained that outfits' totally cute!

" What if it's a tiny meteor you Assholes….What the, where did this shits came from?" Moriko….Cursed?...I knew she's desperate for freedom but I never thought she cursed

" That was…weird" I said confused on what she just said

" I feel stronger for some reason, look a whip* Throw it at a trash can*" BAM! Woah….poor trash can it got turn into an ash

" Oops…It's her fault!" Moriko yelled giving the whip to me..HEY!

" Moriko….Seriously?" I said giving the whip back to her

" Ma-ma, But what was that light all about?" She said confused..Her way of speaking is…a little odd

" I'm checking the news, look" I said showing my phone, there's a TV in there

" _A mysterious black and white light have been flying all across Kyoto after the units shoot them with missiles, we haven't yet conclude whether the light is dangerous or not so please be careful"_ The news lady said simply

…O…O…O….TING

" So is this bad?" I asked confused and Moriko fall to the ground

" What?! I don't know…..Do you feel any different other than getting stronger?" I asked simply

" * Lie on a tree* I don't knoowwwww!" Woah the tree fell and it's the really hard and strong tree

" Well you are getting stronger…" I said surprised

" Look, look I can do this!" She said lifting up a fountain….HOW DID SHE?!

" WHEN DID YOU GET THERE AND PUT IT BACK DOWN!" I ordered angrily

" Aw that's no fun!" She said putting it back down…Well I didn't mean throw it upside down!

" Well your vocabulary are getting more childish and impolite" I said after a few analysis

BOOM" No shitting, I kinda like this it feels great to not talk all fuck like that" Moriko….I feel awkward speaking to her now…

" Yeah sure, let's go b-" I said before got interrupted by Moriko

" No~ PEACE OUT SIS!" She said while FLYING…Man as expected of a person with 200 or more IQ to know this stuff

" Oh what the fuck go wherever you want" I yelled simply and I think I heard a thanks from the afar…I think

**~ Berserk's POV~**

" Hmm…..A bank….I could use some of that paper" I grinned happily

BOOM" Hi and Goodbye RAGING WHIP!" I said moving my whip to a maximum speed at every direction…..Wow I'm bathed in blood, gross!

" This thing's like snake, Excuse me, excuse me…" I said jumping on the corpse Ugh gross is what I thought as I jumped my way to the girl in the counter

" A…..Ah" That's a really reasonable emotion

" You should know if you don't give the stuff right?" I said simply as she hurried;y giving me all of the money, I could use this for a new phone!

" Thanks….and Bye~" I said walking back to the dorr and I can hear her breath relieved, not going that easily so I killed her beheaded

"Oh police sirens, hmm speed 72 Km/ hours, distance 20 m in counting, possible time arrive….60 seconds enough time, Worst case: Helicopters show up and I got caught, good: They all die" I said calculating everything in my mind

" Holy shits…I forgot about the helicopters" I said sarcastically after I flew up

" Oh well RAGING SPADE!" I said waking my whip looking like a giant spade and hit all of those helicopters

" See ya losers!" I said mocking them while landing on the ground

" We have you corned what are you-" Hmph is he really that blind

" 3" I said counting backwards

" Huh?" Seems he's the sergeant

" 2, 1" I said giving them a thumbs down and I change the weight of my whip that's surrounded their feet, making them fall to a never ending hole to the center of the earth at least….Hmm one survived but seems he's dangling

" The helicopters was only a distraction, after it went down and create smokes, I quickly surround the place with my whip, I'm sorry but you lose sergeant" I

* * *

…..

Kasumi:…..That's it?"

Moriko: Why do you look so surprised?

Kasumi: I thought there will be more shits

Moriko: Whatever, the next chapter is about Minako Tokujigou-san

Minako: Eh me…..Then I guess I do the disclaimer, Poweredbuttercup10 own us except for the names but she own everything else"

Moriko: …..Then bye!

Kasumi: Whatever…* Get hit by Moriko* Bye…whatever I don't give a fuck


	2. True Match Queen, Brat

Minako: I'm the one who is telling the story now~

Kasumi: Hmm, Whatever

Kaoru:….Why are you so similar to me even if we are mirrors?"

Momoko: Though the me here is smart

Moriko: That's because your IQ is half mine

Minako& Miyako: We both are almost exactly the same* Let go of hair*

All except Minako& Minako: Wow we can't make a difference

Moriko: Except Minako has an orange end

* * *

**Chap 2**

**~ The Origin Of The Powerpunk Girls~ Brat's Part/ The Person Detector, Brat~**

**~ Minako's POV~**

" Excuse~ Me coming through" I said selfishly, well I'm like the queen of this place

" Minako-chan, you're pretty as always" One of the boy said with hearts in his eyes…I'm good

" Isn't it obvious" I replied like it was obvious

" Amazing Minako-san you always get boys" Meiko Kurogane…..One of the student who actually talks to me for me

" Meika-san don't you, I mean you're pretty but not as much as me, No offense" I said simply

" Non taken, so got any advice for me" She asked simply….Hmm her perfect boy is…Well he's nearby but I don't think I should tell yet

" I…don't know, but try changing that hideous hair, No offense again" I said nervously then again with the no offense line

" Hmm, I guess you're right I'll go to a beauty salon down town Thanks Minako-san" She replied happily

" GOOD LUCK!" I yelled wishing good luck for her

" Downtown….You mean that ridiculously famous one….Oh well I guess I could threat them to let me in" Talking to myself…I need to get me a boyfriend that's long relationship

" Minako-sama, how was school?" Mikuko said simply

( Miseru's Explanation: Mikuko Kitsune is just a supporting character, she is not anybody's mirror counterpart but she is a replace of Miyako's grandma, she is a childhood friend of Karuko Tsumiakadzu and Minako Tokujigou's personal maid)

" Usual, usual" I replied giving her a box of my fan mail

" I see usual is getting a lot of fan mails again….Think you can found one for me, Minako-sama" Mikuko said eagerly

" Type?" I asked simply

" Well I guess smart and hot" Oh…I saw a black jet hair boy, he's entering a Men's wear store at the mall 3rd floor at…3 PM

" Hmm, hmm Go to the Mall's man's wear store in 3rd floor at 3 PM sharp" I said after my visions over…Wow I got into the limo already?

" Wow….Is that true" Mikuko asked unsure

" Girl trust me when you're this smart at boys you'll get it…Like Kasumi with fighting" I replied simply, Kasumi is my childhood friend as well

" Yeah…I don't miss that kid at all, she always pull my hair" Mikuko said holding her twin tail…

" Yeah I know, though I think I saw her on the rooftop today…Could have been my imagination, I mean she's homeschooled right?" I said unsure myself

" HA-CHII! Who is talking about me?!" Kasumi sneezed from the detention room

* * *

( Me: Here's our other villain in the detention room as always, but her time is in the next chapter)

" Ah darn it! I wanna tell my story about killing people to shits" Kasumi complained angrily

( Me: You'll get your time..)

* * *

" Minako-sama do you want to go shopping?" Mikuko offered happily

" YEAH GIRLS AFTERNOON OUT!" I yelled happily

" That's not a real thing though…" Mikuko said sighing about my stupidness isn't she?! Oh I'll get her!

" Hey when I'm a daughter of Yakuza family I can do whatever I want" Yeah I'm a Yakuza's daughter So watch out!

" Yeah, I thought you hated being one" Mikuko said…like insulting though

" Well I hated it sometime and liked it sometime that's just me" I replied smiling happily

" Well let's go shopping then" Mikuko said giving back a smile

**~ The Mall~**

**~ Mikuko's POV~**

" Man….You shop…a…lot!" I said while taking all of these bags and boxes

" You….too!" She's suffering the same attack

" Let's…take…a..break!" I said tiredly

" A….gree!" She replied tiredly, but agreeing

" * Hosh…hosh* So…tired..need blueberry…juice!" Minako- sama said after sitting on a bench

" Here!" I said..I'm a quick worker

" Thank you…Today's breeze is really comfortable" Well it is an outside cafe

" Yeah I guess…OH THEY HAVE ICE CREAM CAKE HERE!" Wow so many ice creams

" Should I order one or two…." I said stuck in my own land

" Hmm…..Ah Mikuko…..Is there supposed to be a shooting star today?" Minako- sama asked while looking behind me….?

" Nope, OH ICE CREAM PANCAKES!" I said it's like I have sparkles around my eyes

" Um….Mikuko….Beh-" She said before I interrupted her

" Wait Minako-sama I'm about to make the decision of my life Cake or pancake?!" I said confused

" OH FOR PETE SAKE YOU BETTER REPAY ME!" She said pushing me out of my chair…OW!

" DISSONANT BRAT!" Minako yelled transforming into a black jacket with blue and black collar, black neck collar with a blue three leaf clover in the middle, and some kind of a dark sapphire bathing suit. There's a black belt in the end with a backward dark sapphire P, a dark blue end and black hand glove with black spikes. Black stockings and a black and dark blue shoes

**~ Brat's POV~**

" Mikuko, what's wrong" I asked she seems shocked

" Minako- sama….NICE OUTFIT, When did you bought it?" Mikuko….That's what you're shocked about?

" I didn't bought this, but it's cute" I said after inspecting it

" Here for you" Hmm…..A rose?

" Um….Thank you…Ah" I said nervously…What I never felt this way, why is my heart beating so fast AM I SICK?!

" I'm Miharu, but for some reason my friend nicknamed me Rave" R-Rave? (That's the only thing she heard due to her loud heartbeat)

" Rave…You are a boy right" I said trying to prank him

" O-OF COURSE I AM!" He ate the bait

" Hihi you look like a girl" I said he's soo cute~~

" Um…Minako- sama you shouldn't do that to a person you just met" Mikuko whispered to me angrily

" I'm just kidding" I said happily holding my laughter

" What's yours?" Eh…Mine….Oh name

" Um…" ' DISSONANT BRAT!' I thought remembering what I yelled before this clothes showed up

" Brat….My name's Brat" I lied simply

" Nice to meet you Brat, thought that name's doesn't fit you, you should be called Beauty instead" EH* Blush* WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!

" * Blush* Please excuse me!" I said running as fast as I can

" OI MI-BRAT WAIT!" I can still hear Mikuko yelled

" Interesting girl" Is that Rave's…* BLUSH*

" I can't believe I flushed because of that" I said looking at the mall's entrance mirror…I never saw this in my vision, usually if boy approach me I'll know

" Minako- sama why did you lied to that boy" Mikuko asked carrying out shopping bags to the limo….Wait if she can lift all that on her own, THEN WHY DID SHE LET ME CARRY HALF OF IT!

" Just felt like it….Rave is…pretty cute I PANICKED!" I said darn I must be red

" YOU NEVER CATCH ME MORONIC POLICE WOAH!" What the hell?!

" WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM RED?!" I yelled angrily toward a red head girl with almost the same clothes as me but pinks

" Don't call me red you fucking jew!" She yelled angrily slapping my hand

" I'm not a jew…..Mikuko what's a jew?" I asked confused, and Mikuko fall backwards with her leg twitching

" I have no time for this nonsense…Hmm I feel a really strong evil aura from you like mine" She said looking at me…Her eyes is so dead and cold

"…..I'm evil?" I said confused pointing to myself

" Well you do make boys do your bid" Mikuko said simply while sitting up

" That's true" I said with pride

" Do you have a weapon?" The red head asked simply

" Well I do but I don't get t…WHY DO I GET A SPEAR THAT I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO USE?!" I yelled for god and devil to hear!

" Hmm…researching….It can shoot thunder energy from it, it has three specialty speed, thunder and wind"…..WOW

" You know that from a glance?!" I said shocked and I've just met her

" It's kind of a power I was born with, an ability to know what things used for, person's name, a future calculation and a solution to things, just by imagination and hearing"

" Like me, I was born with the power to know people's true match just how their type, I can detect them anywhere in the world and they turn out to date and get married, and I can also detect things from distant"

" Looks like you're my partner in crime for now help me shook this cops out will ya?" Wow….She's kinda more rude than me

" Sure, why not?" I replied happily

" DISSONANT SHOT!" I yelled shooting a person far behind her

" Oh and I'm also a sharp shooter" I said simply blowing the smoke from my spear

" Cool….Brat right" She said after thinking of something

" Y-yeah…Wow you are good" I said not that shocked

" Yeah try spinning that thing like a cyclone while doing you dissonant shot" She said simply…Well she said she's pretty good with strategy and the best solution

" Kay DISSONANT CYCLONE!" I said doing my dissonant shot while spinning…WOAH it's like a tornado of electrics

" Wow you are good, Oh! More coming on 12 O'clock and above and a few using cloaking" I said, I'm pretty sure of it!

" Can you detect them?" She asked looking at me while whipping the soldier above her..WOW

" Yeah, behind!" I replied as she punch her back, woah I am good Hmm

" Left high kick!" I yelled to her

" Right hook!" Again the soldier get punched by her…How strong is her punch and kick?

" Use your whip they're coming all around!" It's true they're surrounding her

" Wow you're like a detector" She said after the fight's done, man this is going to take like forever to just clean up!

" And you're like a fortune teller" I said to her….It's the closest I can get okay!

" So wanna join on me?"….A person actually asking me to join

**~ Berserk's POV~**

"…* Hik…hik* EH! WHY IS SHE CRYING!

" Eh..What's wrong?!" I said panicking while stretching my arms around her, What did I do?!

" YES, YES A MILLION TIMES YES!" She replied holding my hand…OW She's a gripper!

" Nice….To see you so eager" I said I'm getting little scared

" Oh sorry it's just, at school I don't have real friends that offered me anything, they're always jealous because I always get what I want…The person who talk to me is Meika Kurogane and her 2 friends" She replied sadly…..Wow I kind of feel her pain, Because of my weird ability people keep their distance from me

" Meika….You go to Kyoto's Junior High class 1-B right?" I said simply

" Let me guess you're in that school but different class" Brat said….Well that's expected actually

" Yep, We can be BFF, BTW I'm Berserk, my real name's Moriko Tsumiakadzu" I said well I haven't introduced myself yet

" Well….My real name's.." No need I already know

" Minako Tokujigou, the next successor of a Yakuza family and that there with yellow hair is Mikuko Kitsune, your personal maid" I said while pointing at the girl on the ground…Well a NORMAL person can't see this much blood, but too my surprised she didn't faint or look shocked…As expected of a personal maid of a Yakuza family

" Yep, correct!" Brat said happily!

" Wanna steal some diamonds from the jewelry store I already got loads of money?" I offered simply

" YES, I need a new one anyway, Mikuko tell everyone I'll be back before dinner and don't tell them about this to anyone" She said happily to her maid….She really is kind of creepy, her smile that is

" OKAY…WHOEVER YOU ARE!" Mikuko- san yelled simply…Nice lying * Sarcasm*

" Good!" Brat yelled from a really far distance from her

" So Moriko, when you got hit did you knew it?" Braat asked curiously…Well not really

" No, I'm a bit distracted by a cute boy I met before that" I said…PLEASE DON'T BLUSH!

* * *

( Me: Since Moriko definitely won't tell what happened before she go to the Shizuka's Sweet shop, I'll be telling you so this will be a normal POV for a while)

" _Hmm…..Is it really that hot?" Moriko said to the person next to her that's sweating a lot, without looking up from her book_

" _No I just really hate the heat" The person who is revealed to be a boy said weakly_

" _Oh I see* Look up* I'-* Blush*" Moriko blushed like quickly after he saw the boy's fce' He's…Handsome!' Was Moriko's thought of him_

" _You sure are awesome, to be handle this heat" He said wiping his sweat, which to Moriko just makes him more attractive_

" _I guess I'm just cold blooded" Moriko said scratching her face shyly_

_( Me: That line again….)_

" _I can see that" He replied simply_

"…_.Oh * Blush*" Moriko said just blushed even more_

" _I'm Moriko…..What's yours?" Moriko said shyly_

" _Dairei Roux Daiichi, but for some reason my brother nicknamed me Rage" He said simply_

" _Oh…..Good to know…* Blush* Hey something's dropping on me.." Moriko said wiping it off her head….Isn't that just sweat?_

" _No…nothing is not really raining..Maybe sweat?" Rage replied simply_

" _I….Sweat?...I NEED SOME TEA!" Moriko yelled panicking_

" _Doesn't that make you sweat even more?" Rage said confused_

" _I'm only not sweating when I'm doing something hot!" Moriko replied while running foward_

"…_.Ookay" Rage said even more confused_

( Me: And that is what happened to her)

" SHUT UP!" Moriko yelled to me

( Me: Oh well return to the original POV)

* * *

" Ookay…Is he a red head like you with long hair?" Brat asked simply

" Correct….Did you saw it with your power?" I said surely

**~ Brat's POV~**

" Well Yes and No, I saw him in my vision after I saw him just now" I said simply

"….WHERE?!" Berserk yelled while graping my shoulder hard…HELP!

" OW DOWN THERE!" I yelled pointing down

" I'M GOING DOWN!" She yelled hurriedly…She really likes that boy, OH…she slipped while landing

" WAAAAA!" She yelled while heading towards that red head boy

" Woah….Nice entry Moriko…" He said not really surpised but a little impressed, Thank goodness she land right before she hit him

" Um thanks…..I think, Um here have some chocolate cake" She said taking a chocolate cake box from the store…Why is he in front a cake store anyway?

" Please pay-" The employee said before got interrupted by Berserk

" Ya Got A Problem!" Berserk said creepily…Am I scared? Man her aurra is stronger than anyone I've ever met..Even Mikuko and Mikuko is really creepy when angry

" N-Nope..It's on the house" The employee replied scared

"….You don't really need to forced him, you could just pay" The boy said a little sighing I think

" That's going to ruin my style!" Berserk…Seriously at a time like this, go for his love, his love!

" You…seem different from last time…..Did you change way of speaking?" He asked unsurely

"….Yeah…That's what I did" Berserk replied nervously and a hint f sarcasm

" Aw cute~ …..hmm….." I'm getting a vision, that's unusual

_' DIE BERSERK!'_ WHAT THE?!

_' UGH! R-'_ BERSERK!, SHE-SHE GOT STABBED!

" BERSERK NO!...* Hosh…hosh* What…was that?" I said scared, I never saw anything like that before, Berserk's dead…..

" Who…was that?" I said remembering the one who stabbed her…Seems like a boy but I can't make it out

" Well I was just around the corner and saw you…Hehe" Berserk….Feuh, she's till not sensing anything of my vision

" Berserk….No way my visions getting a little crazy" I said simply, trying to shook it off but* Remembering that vision of Berserk's dead* It sounded so real

" Then see you next time" Berserk said running back to me..At east I already landed

" Brat….what's wrong" Berserk asked, shit I still have the face I have to change the subject

" Nothing…It's just I saw a vision unlike others, usually it's about love but this time….." WHY DID I ENDED UP TELLING HER!

" What…..Dead?" Berserk said the last one coldly

" Yeah….Yours, just I don't believe it" I said looking the other way, I can't let her die, she's one of my friend that actually talks to me for me

"…..Brat don't worry I'll definitely survive, It's not like I'm weak!" Berserk said comforting me

" * Wipe tears* Yeah" I said wiping my tears, I can't cry in front of anybody, especially my friend right~

**~ Berserk's POV~**

" Berserk's I'm getting an ice cream would you like one" Brat said happily, she must love those

" Sure, strawberry" I said simply….What I likes it!

" My dead eh…Hmm" I said thinking up, a vision…

_' Why?!_' Brat…..She's wounded!...And I'm on the ground with blood..?

_' AH!'_ * GASP* BRAT! S-SHE GOT SLICED!

' BRAT!' Another person?!

" * Gasp*…" I see Brat's death and mine as well Eh, though I'm not sure me and her were dead even if we are terribly wounded

" HERE'S YOUR ICE CREAM!...Berserk?" Usually I will reacted, but I can't quiet hear her with the deep thoughts

" Nothing, I just found out there's another one of us" I said thinking of an excuse, but that's true

" REALLY….Is it a he or she?" Brat said eagerly, she must be really into being friends with people, well I actually enjoying being with her she's my only friend other than my own family

"….She…I think I can't see what's she or he was wearing just the face" I said…Well I don't really want to remember that

" Looks like this?" Brat asked showing her phone's display picture, ir's a picture of her and some girl with a boy like feature, seems they're 6 or so, But the girl boy does looks like the one I saw

" Um…Yeah, who is that?" I asked simply

" Kasumi Baramatsu, my childhood friend" Brat said happily…She seems to like her, so Meika and her phonies isn't the only friend she have other than me after all

" A….she?" I said shocked….A little

" Yep…threw me into a loop too" She said with a smile…Creepy

" How do you met, you are a yakuza's child but she doesn't seems like a type for that even if she may be quiet brutal" I said confused

" Well not much of it actually.." Brat said blushing a little bit

* * *

**~ Brat's/ Minako's Flashback 7 years ago~**

" _Lalala, I wonder what's taking Mikuko so long?..Is fifth grade really that long" I said curiously while sitting on the school's wall_

" _I guess I'll just walk home alone" I said jumping down while running to the dark part of town, well what do you expect I am the daughter of a Yakuza, so I live in the most bad part of town_

" _Kiite mune no hajikete tobichiru nan darou~~" I sang while skipping happily, well almost everybody know who I am here so I shouldn't worry that much_

" _Little girl this isn't a place for a brat like you" Looks like I spoke too soon_

" _Why don't you come with us?" What a bunch of shits_

_( Me: If you're saying ' What a colorful language for such a small kid' , it's because this is the mirror world)_

"…_..No thank you* Blee*" I said mocking them_

" _What did you say you little brat?!" The asshole said angrily going towards me_

" _Hoo, * Dodge* Hup* Dodge* And safeeee OW!" I was dodging everyone of them gracefully, I didn't notice one was sneaking up on me_

" _Gotcha!" Fucking damn you to hell_

" _You'll pay for that you little bitch!" He said I don't need an eye on my back to see if he's trying to punch me_

" _Oi, let the girl go you idiots" Hmm a boy's voice?_

" _Mi- Mikuko…?" I said unsurely, Damn that pushing really hurt_

" _Too bad I'm not her girly….And for the record I'M NOT WEARING THIS SKIRT BECAUSE I LIKE THEM!" That's….A girl?_

"…_Um…Okay I'm just gonna go with that" I said dstill shocked on what just happened_

" _Another brat, you think you can fight with us being bi-" That dick said before get interrupted by me_

" _10 second" I said simply_

" _What?" The dick said confused_

" _You'll be death in ten seconds by lighting…huh?" Me and Her said at the same time_

" _Uh…..Okay, what we both said" She said man she really has an angry look I can identify her emotions_

" _What a joke!" Oh don't believe me…I mean us EH?!_

" _GET DOWN!" She yelled pushing me down_

" _Huh WAAAAA!" Told Ya!_

" _Um…thank you.." I sais simply cleaning my self_

" _Kasumi, Kasumi Baramatsu you better repay me one day, Tokujigou" How…does she knows my name_

" _How do you.." I said shocked a little bit_

" _Cih..what a drag today is, my mom's gonna be ticked off, Oh I know about you from my brother's friends…Is it Miko..or Miki" She said confused…Miko…Mikuko?_

" _Mikuko?"I said trying to end her list of wrong name_

" _Oh the one you mention before, yeah I think, Then see you next time!" Kasumi said happily_

" _H-ha( Yes)" I replied shyly…You could say_

**~ End Of Flashback~**

* * *

" See not that much of a story" I said simply

" Close enough, let's jet!" Berserk said flying up

" Yes ma'am!" I replied happily following her


	3. The Technique Master, Brute

**Chap 3**

**~ The Origin Of The Powerpunk Girls Z~ Brute's Part/ The Technique Detector, Brute~**

**~ Kasumi's POV~**

" YABEE!( Oh no) STUPID DETENTION I'M GOING TO GET TROUBLE AGAIN!" I yelled my anger out, Stupid teacher with their loves….Uekk!

" KYAA KASUMI- KUN!" Fan girls, I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!

" Ugh Again?! Hup" I said jumping to the school gate with my skate board

" FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M A GIRL!" I yelled angrily…What you think I'm a dude didn't you

( Me: Well to those who haven't read Chap 2…..)

" I finally got away!" I said while sliding through the cross roads for school

" Hmm, oh DAISUKE- NII! Hmm" I yelled…Well I rather do him than Shouta- Nii…What the fuck is that light?

" Yo Kasumi, what's wrong…OI STOP THE SKATEBOARD!" Dude I'm trying to saved you!

" LOOK OUT!" I said jumping and pushing him outta the way, He better repay me!

" DESTRUCIVE BRUTE!" I yelled transforming to a black jacket with green and yellow collar, black neck collar with a skull in the middle, and some freaky dark forest green bathing suit. There's a black belt in the end with a backward dark forest green P, a dark green end and black hand glove with black spikes. Black stockings and a black and dark green shoes

"…AAAAAAAAAA I'M WEARING A SKIRT, I'VE NEVER WORE ONE SINCE I'M 6!" I yelled for all the gods, angels, demon to hear!

" Oi…Daisuke you okay?...He's out cold!" I said after slapping him with all my might

( Me: IT'S YOUR FAULT!)

" TURN RIGHT BRAT, TURN RIGHT!" Hmm what the?! Who the Fuck are th…Tokujigou?

" STOP!" The redhead said SHE'S FLYING WAA

" WAAA* Summons axe* How did i.." I said protecting myself with an axe…I don't have an axe since my mom took it 6th grade

" Wow Berserk you were right we will find her in the next turn" Oi…Tokujigou why are you here instead….Are they looking at?!

" I'M NOT WEARING SKIRTS BECAUSE I WANTED TO OKAY!" I yeeled out of embarrassment..Holy shit!

" Hmm, YOU TWO HIT YOUR ABOVE USING RAGING WHIP AND DISSONANT SHOT HURRY!" I ordered them quickly

" Sure RAGING WHIP!" The red head yelled scattering her whip to above her

" O-Okay DISSONANT SHOT!" Tokujigou yelled shooting a beam above her

( Me: If you are wondering why Kasumi can realize Brat because in the PPGZ people didn't notice who the girls are, it's because Brat has a trait hair that no one in Tokyo have a twin tail with an orange end that shaped like a thunder)

" How do you know our attack move?" The redhead asked confused

" It was a skill I was born with, I seems to know every shits my opponent or comrades attack and how do they do the attack and the most effective for the situation" I said simply, Tokujigou already knows anyway

" Looks like all three of us have a skill to detect something" Redhead said in a thinking fce

" Hold the fuck up..You mean you are almost the same as me?" I said to the red head

" Yeah….Kasumi Baramatsu, Kyoto Junior high Class 1-C" She replied simply

" Wow you are good…Do you hear sirens" Like Polices sirens

" Well we…" The red head said scratching her back head

" Kinda rob a jewelry store…" Tokujigou said continuing her…LUCKY!

"…..COOL! LET ME JOIN YOU GUYS!" I said excitedly

" That simple…I thought you hated skirts" Tokujigou said confused, she does know me well

" I can live with this one, but the axe's pretty cool and I get to steal and kill for fun!" I grinned happily

" Okay then now we're a 3 girl group then" Tokujigou said happily hugging red and my arm

" But just to be saved, let's hide our ability when we're in normal form okay, so people don't know who we are I'm sure among those soldier one of the leader is smart" The red head said simply

" Okay but for now let's mess the city up!" I said excitedly more than ever

" YEP!" Tokujigou….Too excited

" After you Brute, you haven't got a shot yet"….Man Red's good

" Thank you…..DESTRUCTIVE GASH!" I said hitting the fround with my axe, Wow such power….COOL!

" LET'S GO!" I yelled excitedly

**~ Berserk's POV~**

" Let's take a break for a while you can go if you want" I said simply, I have been running for like a whole day!

" YESS MORE FOR ME!" Brute said excitedly flying to who knows where

" Man she's too excited…..Now how are we going to transformed back" Brat said confused

" Ah Push this button.." I said like it was obvious

CLICK " Oh it worked…..Nice to wear my original outfit!" Minako said happily…That is a lot of revealing

" Then I shall take my leave, I need to go to cram school" I said simply going to my home

"….Cram…..Like study?" Minako said in disgust…Well she doesn't look like the kind that likes to study

" Yeah my mom told me to" I replied simply

" But don't you ever get free times?" Minako asked curiously…I forgot what Free time is until today

" I'm not like you Minako, I need to keep my family's reputation as a daughter of a doctor and a scientist" I said simply, my life is tougher than anybody in Japan

"….Do you ever hang out or something" Minako asked this time she looks a little bit sad and concerned

" I only ' hang out' 3 hours a day, and it is almost over beside I do not have any friends other than my sister" I replied simply, I simply do not show much emotions towards other in my original form than in Berserk's form

"…..Yosh there's still 60 minutes until your cramming, I'm going to teach you fun!" Minako?

" Eh….But I'm going to be i-" I said before got interrupted by her

" ZIP, LET'S GO!" Oi..oi! Why did she tied me?

" * Sigh* YOU DO NOT HAVE TO TIE ME UP!" I yelled angrily

" Really seems more comfortable and moveable" she said lifting my up in the air…Childish much

" Fine if you let me go!" I said angrily

**~ Mall~**

**~ Minako's POV~**

" First, let's go to the salon!" I said happily pulling her to my favorite salon

" But I am not allowed to!" Moriko…you need to loosen up, enjoy your teenager year, you can't reverse time!

" Chill out, Kikuya usual with extra one!" I said to the receptionist, she's Mikuko's friend too~

" Oh, Mikuko- san's not with you?" Kikuya- san asked simply

" Nope, but I brought my friend who is a workaholic" I said pointing at Moriko

" HEY!" Moriko yelled angrily

" Hmp, Then step this way please" She's holding her laughter just now didn't she?

" Um, Minako-san I do not think I should" She said while I pull her to the hair washing thingy

" Relax, relax" I replied using English( Just pretend they are speaking Japanese)

" I CAN'T~~!" Stop whining

" SHUT UP AND RELAX!" I yelled angrily

" Fine!" She replied angrily

**~ 2 Minutes Later~**

" ZZzZzz…" SHE IS FAST ASLEEP!

" THAT WAS TOO QUICK!" I yelled I know you could fall asleep after around 7 minutes but that's just too quick..

" I may have not know much about her Minako- chan, but she is a Tsumiakadzu right?" Kikuya- san asked to me….I think so

" Yeah how did you know?" I asked her while sitting down on the table thingy…I don't really bother remembering okay

" Her family has a trademark for having a rose pink and orange eyes" Kikuya- san replied simply

" Oh….That's true" Rose pink eyes are unusual like Kasumi's Forest green eyes, that redhead boy with red eyes, Mikuko with yellow eyes, or havingblue hair…Wait, What are we talking about again?

" They are the most intelligent family in all of Asia they have to keep those title by taking crams 21 hours a day, forget relaxing I bet this girl barely gets any sleep" Kikuya- san said looking sadly at the sleeping Moriko…She's still in the washing thingy…

"…Moriko…San" I said concerned

" OI MORIKO WAKE UP!" I yelled to her

" * Yawn* I never wanted to go to cram, Minako I never do but my sister already finished her learning at high school and being the No.1 rank in the National exam in all of Asia, and she's just about to entered college, I have got to catch up to her or my family will disgraced me" Moriko explained…Wow I actually get it…So weird!

"…..So what, it's not what you wished for right?!" I said simply

" But I cannot how much I wanted to" Moriko replied sadly…

" Then just leave them and say you don't care Moriko, you're the one who decided on your own life not what they want you to be!" I said confidently….Man those words came from my mouth…They sounded so smart!

" Quiet in the salon Minako- chan" Kikuya- san said strictly..Oops

" Yes Ma'am..So?" I said to Moriko again

" Minako, that is really a wise word but I just cannot it is already in my blood, like you will someday takeover your father's position as the leader of your Yakuza, that is something you cannot denied as well" Moriko said leaving the salon….Wow that's actually true

"….Damn that bitch got me back" I said angrily

" No cursing in the salon Minako- chan" Kikuya said strictly again

" Sorry~~" I said simply

( Me: You could say 2 personalities….)

**~ Meanwhile…~**

**~ Brute's POV~**

KRINGGG" MAN I LOVE STEALING" I yelled happily while leaving the bank with the noisy bell

" HALT!" Hmm officers, Boring~~

DORDOR!"…..Oi" Ouch

" Hii, He's still alive" * Hurt marks* Oh they just sent their self a ticket to hell

" THAT FUCKING HURT DAMNIT, AND I'M A GIRL LOOK AT THE SKIRT! DESTRUCTIVE AXE-MERANG!" I said spinning my axe like a boomerang

" Wow the first 2 lines even rhyme…." I said surprised a little bit Damnit and skirt

" Geez Shine and Omote always spending my snacks!" Hmm…Blue hair is that even natural?

" Yo you shouldn't be out here you know" I said…Well I just want to warn her GOT A PROBLEM?!

" Who the hell are you…..* Look the other way* Hmp amateurs" What did she say

( Me: I believe she said Amateurs)

" WHAT?!" I yelled angrily to the the shitting narrator and that damn girl!

" ANKUKO NO HA( Blade Of Darkness)!" She said summoning a black sword it has so much dark aura surrounding it!

" Wh-What the?!"I said scared…Ths girl's aura is more terrifying than Berserk's!

" If you can't even figured someone's still alive and in hiding, that makes you an amateur at this, Brute" She said mocking me….I hat eher already!

" What is with that girl?!" I complained angrily

" Hmm, she dropped something, A watch?" Well looks really old though

"…* Click* Oops" I clicked it…Oh fuck!

" GYAAAA!"

" OW! Oh you're that girl from before here's your watch thingy!" Hmm why is she so red?

" Ah….ah…." Hmm?

" Huh….* Touch..touch* Soft…D-Don't tell me…." I'm touching her….(CENSORED!)

" WAAAA! DON'T KILL ME!" I plead…For once

" You fucking Bitch!" She said angrily

Crack" Huh..Oh no, I SHOULD GO!" What was that cracking noise?

" Oi, Wait" I said stopping her from running

" No, LET GO HURRY UP!" She said hurriedly, what's wrong with her?!

PRANG" Oh no…Run!" Did her glasses just broke?

" Eh?" What does she mean by that?

" FAIR SLASH!" WOAH MY HAIR! It's been cut~~T^T ( Really treasures it, but always cute it sometime)

" YOU CAN'T HIDE BRUTE!" She yelled angrily, Why is she so angry at me!

BOOM" Found ya~~" " WHAT THE HELL!" She found me already!

" TAKE THIS " She yelled slashing my hand, luckily it's not that bad but I can't move it

" UGH! Damn!" My Arm!, Fuck that girl!

"…." * Sword Disappear*" Okaya?" Okaya? Who is that

" Okaya?…Who are you?" I said confused but in pain

" * Blush* S-Sorry, But I have to do something okay" She said…Why is she holding me down..

" Eh?" I said Damn it I'm going to blush at this rate!

" I'M A GIRL!" I yelled reminding her again

" I LIKE THIS NO BETTER THAN YOU TOO, But I have no choice!" No choice…What the hell did someone put you into so bad that you need to resort to something Yuri

" Oi..oi" I said scared… DO NOT want my first kiss with A GIRL!

( Me: Too late)

…

"…..i….Oi BRUTE!" To-Tokuji-gou?

" Are you okay?" She said concerned

" What happened?!" I said surprised..How did I even fainted?!

" I dunno I just find you lying on the streets like that" Tokujigou said simply…Where the hell were you going in the first place?

" Hey my injuries from the gun before, it's bandaged….Tokujigou is it you?" I asked confused…I mean the only one who would help me who is a criminal is Berserk and Brat or Tokujigou

" No….It's already like that when I found you" Tokujigou replied simply

"…Then who?" I said confused

( Me: My POV time!, Looks like Reina Tsuki met Kasumi way before the Mysterious Punk, but for the sake of keeping it a secret of something, she used the ' if a vampire kissed a mortal, the mortal will lose a few memories' effect~)

" Hmm…..Who are you talking about?" Reina…How did you get here

" Looks like it also effect on her" I said after I put myself in the story

" Then everyone Keep it a secret from everyone 'Kay" I winked happily

" Wait….WHAT TIME IS IT!" I yelled agitatedly

" Um….2.45 I think" Tokujigou replied a little shocked on my sudden outburst

" OH NO MY MOM'S GONNA KILL ME, HOW DO I UN-TRANSFORM!" I yelled scared of my mom…Everybody is!

" Uh…Push this button" She replied simply

" YES back with no skirt….DAISUKE WAKE UP!" I said happily, then slapped Daisuke from fainting

" Oh Kasumi I just had a weird of you wearing skirts" You really want to die!

"….You wanna die early Brother?" I said tucking his shirt and lift him up

" I'M SORRY!" Oops I went overboard again…

" Wow…Does he like to go to the mall's men's wear store at 3rd floor?" Tokujigou asked curiously…I think

" Yeah" Daisuke replied confused on why she asked that

" Then he must be the one I set up with Mikuko" Oi..oi seriously?!

" Oh really" I replied sarcastically

" Oh yeah I promised Mikuko, I'll make it to dinner!" Tokujigou said panicking

" Fuck I need to return home now See you shits later"…Okay?

" Did…her vocabulary just change?" Daisuke asked shocked

" From polite to rude…I guess so" I replied shocked too

" Weird….." We both said at the same time

"…Oh yeah MY SKATEBOARD I LEFT IN THE SCHOOLS CROSSROAD!" OH NO, THAT'S THE MOST EXPENSIVE ONE!

" Kasumi….Seriously" WHAT PEOPLE FORGET STUFF YA KNOW!

" Well people forget, and so do you…..Why don't you go to the store now?" I said in lustful tone…I heard that Tokujigou's maid is an old friend of Daisuke, so they might go together or something

" Why?" He asked confused

" You might find your true match there" I said pranking him and elbowing him by his shoulder

"….How do you know that" Daisuke asked confused

" I…..Know from that girl before" I answered nervously

" Oh I see…How does your friend know that?" STOP ASKING QUESTION WILL YA!

" She…Um…has a high IQ?" Yeah right that's the Redhead

Moriko: And that's how the Powerpunk Girls came to be

Minako: There are the Seasonpunk Girls Z

Chimei, Sekase, Natsu: But that's another story!

Kasumi:…Whatever….OH NO MY MOM'S GONNA KILL ME IF I'M LATE AGAIN!

All: …-_-lll Seriously….

Me: BTW Shine, Omote, and Reina Tsuki are my OC's from The Mysterious Punk please check it out~ Oh yeah I forgot, Rage is owned by Enthriex as well


	4. Mikuko's Mom For A Day, Sweet Dreams

**Rage, Rave, Raze belongs to Enthriex**

**Chap.4 Mikuko's Mother For A Day!**

**~ School~**

**~ Moriko's POV~**

" Moriko you got another A+, Lucky~~ and you only worked on it for like 30 seconds then fell asleep until the next period started" * Sweat drop* Minako was the last part really necessary?

" What do you expect from a genius like me…Though Kasumi…Your IQ are dangerously low for a middle high student" I said simply…Well I guess I can only be rude when I'm Berserk

" Oh yeah! Look at my French!" Said Kasumi after a dagger glare, showing me a French class paper…Oh, she took French class?

" A…..Plus?!" Me and Minako said shocked….That was absolutely unexpected at all

" How are you able to do so?" I said trying to keep my cool

"….No reason…" She replied blankly…..She is an awful liar* Stare*

" STOP STARING, I'M NOT TELLING YOU BITCH ANYTHING!" She yelled angrily

"….Oh well, Minako what about you?" I asked simply ignoring what Kasumi just said

" Well I'm pretty good at chemistry see" Minako replied holding a Science class paper…..* Shocked look*

" An A-...KYAAAA!" I yelled scared hiding behind Kasumi

" W-What's wrong?!" Kasumi said shocked about my sudden outburst

" It is because one time I got A- and my mom torture me for a whole day" I said holding back my tears..When it comes to grades below A+ I always shows my emotions

" If I got an F, my mom slapped me to my other neighbor's house…Not your side of course" Kasumi…That last part was unnecessary…Hmm, Minako why are you stopping?

" What's wrong Minako?" I said concerned

" You guys sure are lucky" Minako replied sadly

"…Having your mom torture you like shits is not lucky, it's fucking miserable!" Kasumi said angrily

" I would like to feel having a mom feels like" She replied looking at the sky…Is there falling star or something?

"…Don't you have a mom?" I said confused, I doubt that Kasumi will asked since she is a childhood friend of Minako

"…..She's dead after I was born, but I wasn't talking about me, It's Mikuko..Her parents died in a very cruel way" Minako replied looking to the side….What kind?

" What kind of cruel way?" Me and Kasumi said closing into her

" Well…..Um… Let the narrator- san explain" Minako….You just think it is a drag don't you, I agree it is troublesome though…I am learning too many bad words…

( Me: Eh…You know I'm here)

" Actually we all know…Just explain the damn thing" Kasumi said simply

( Me: Well…Mikuko's parent was killed by a serial murder when she was 5 or so, she witnessed her parent died in front of her eyes, but she was rescued by Minako's dad and he assigned her as a maid for Minako because Mikuko wanted to repay him)

" Wow that's really long…But I get it!" Kasumi…Seriously?

" Of course you do…." I said sarcastically

" Ah don't need to worry, Mikuko think she's like a sister to me so I think it's fine….Beside I'm already getting used without a mom" Then why were you making such sad face?

* Minako's Limo arrived* " Then I will be going home" Minako said giving Mikuko her piles of fan letters

" ANOTHER PILE!" Mikuko yelled shocked

" Haha…..Minako that person sure know how to make Mikuko forget about her past" Kasumi said while laughing….What is so funny?

" You know as a fellow teammates and friend you should help her friend that's in trouble" I said simply

"….What do you want me to do, pretend to be her mom?" Oh…

"…* Smile*"( Moriko)

" Why the fuck did I just said that?" Kasumi sighed

"…..OH NO MY MOM'S GONNA KILL ME!" Kasumi yelled panicking….

" My sister is going to yelled at me!" I just…Want to try it…

"…You even make panicked sounds boring"

" Eh….* Hik..hik* I was just trying to be normal" I said sobbing..I am really trying to!

" WAA NEVERMIND MORIKO DON'T CRY!" Kasumi yelled panicking

**~ The Next Morning~**

**~ Minako's POV~**

" Minako- san Wake up" Hmm..Mikuko?

" Mikuko 5 minutes, beside this is Saturday…" I complained not to even look at her

" Does my voice sounded like Mikuko, Kasumi?" Kasumi…..In my room?

"…A little bit, just the voice speech different" Kasumi's voice?!

"…..WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!" I yelled angrily while sitting up!

" Ah, Kasumi came up.." Moriko said before got interrupted by Kasumi

" IT WAS A SARCASM!" Kasumi yelled angrily

" For a way to help Mikuko to remember what to have a mom like" Moriko said ignoring Kasumi….Well she's a little rude now

" I…see….No need actually" Mikuko…When did you get here?!

" But…YOUR ROOM IS HUGE…Huge…huge…Fuck you…huge" Huh…the one before the last part…..Is the echo broken?* Look at Mikuko*

" I know the echoes broken, I'll get that fix later" Mikuko said as she was getting what I just said

" Echoes can be broke and fixed?" Kasumi…No need to be that shocked

" I have no idea…" Moriko replied simply…I bet she's thinking what a drag, hanging out with us is a bad influence to her…

" Today is Moriko's turn I'm just here to watch your TV" Kasumi said with pride….

" By the way…Where is your house exactly, Kasumi put me in a sack" Moriko asked curiously…Kasumi

" Sssh.." Kasumi said giving me a thumbs up..Oh!

" Ah…Don't worry about it, it's really small anyway" I said simply

" Oookay….Then go take a bath, and then breakfast is on the table tell Mikuko that and tell her to have a break" Mriko said simply leaving my room

" HA~~( YES~~)" Me and Kasumi said at the same time

**~ Kasumi's POV~**

" Wow…You're really good at this" I said while Moriko's cutting a leek

" Kasumi…..Do you know me at all?" Moriko said giving me a blank look…Man she has some cold eyes

" NOPE!" I replied while grinning

" * Sigh* Do you really think my sister was the one who cooked, my parents is in China, I am all alone so I am in charge of everything in the house" Okay…LUCKY And feeling the good again!

" Wow…I feel jealous and bad for you at the same time" I said simply

" Girls take a break and have his Oolong tea" Mikukoo said from the kitchen door

( Me: Minako's mansion is like Miyako's, It's traditional but it has AC on every room, it's also bigger and wider)

" Thank you" Me and Moriko said sitting on the sofa

….O…O…O….TING

"Wait I though Minako told you to take a break!...Oh No The Stove!" Moriko…Is that sad tone or panic tone?

"…See what I mean by making panic sounded boring?" I insulted her..Well she's not here

" Yeah I can see that…By the way is Daisuke your brother?" Well I know this question going to be asked to me by her one day…

" Yeah…Let me guess you went on a date with him?"

" Well….Yes" She replied shyly, well this one is like Minako's adopted sister and she's a pretty good housewife, and sh's been taking care of Minako since child I can give her a chance

" Well finally he's dating someone wise, he date a lot of bitches who is annoying!" I said grinning, My bro is really popular and a lot of girls flirt with me because they think I'm his little brother so they can get close to him

" Oh really….." Mikuko replied, I guess she's not so sure how she feel about that

" Is breakfast ready yet~" Minako said coming out from the bathroom door, wiping her hair with a towel

" You can come and eat now!" Moriko yelled from the kitchen

" I also made some for your fellow here" Moriko said pointing to…A few like 50 of Minako's dad's Yakuza people..So that's why she was taking so long

"…..Some?" I said shocked

" There's like 50 of them here" Mikuko said simply

" Oi you guys, be more polite, We have guest and you're draining her dry!" Mikuko scolded angrily

" Sorry, Sorry, Mikuko- chan" One of them said…Doesn't look like it

" Geez, you're causing the young girl trouble!" Mikuko scolded angrily again

" Really? I didn't notice, I'm used to making breakfast, lunch, and dinner" Moriko said simply

" Wow she would make a really great mom!" Minako said happily..Too happy in my opinion

" Thanks…..ZZzZzz….." Moriko…She just suddenly fell asleep!

"…..Does she have narcolepsy?" Mikuko said after catching her

"…..Huh?" Ma and Minako said confused

" A sleep disorder that causes excessive sleepiness and frequent daytime sleep attacks, so like fainting in the day in any situation" Mikuko explained simply..As expected on one of the top graduates in college

" Oooh…" We both said…Well, do you know what it is before Mikuko explained?

" Yeah we need to fix that if she's going to be a mom" Mikuko said simply

" That would explain why she fell asleep after she finishes her test in half a minute" Minako said hitting her hand together

" How smart is she?!" Mikuko asked shocked

" 200 IQ" Me and Minako said together again..This is getting old

"…Is she a Tsumiakadzu?" Mikuko asked curiously, Ugh we heard it already!

" Yeah we know her parents is a scientist and a doctor Bla, bla, bla" I said not caring one bit

" Poor girl to be born with such burden, she has to know how to do math since 2 years old, and she has to crammed every 21 hours a day that's already including school" Mikuko WE HEARD IT ALREADY FROM MINAKO'S FLASHBACK IN CHAP 3! Or is it Chap 2?

" WE KNOW ALREADY!" We both yelled angrily

" Hmm….* Yawn* Sorry I fell asleep again….OH NO I AM LATE FOR CRAM!" Moriko yelled panicking..She even has bags under her eyes…Should she really be goi- NO I'M NOT GOING BACK TO BEING CARING LIKE WHEN I MET MINAKO!...Fuck I just said that out loud!

" Woah…You should really feel bad for her, she is your strategist and leader, without her….Who knows what you two will do when the soldier attacks, your IQ is 37" Mikuko said while looking at me

" HEY!" I yelled angrily, How does she even know that!

" And 90" Mikuko said looking at Minako..Wait What?!

" HEY NO FAIR, MINAKO IS SMARTER THAN ME!" I yelled angrily HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE, AND FOR THE FUCKING RECORD MY IQ ISNT 37!

" Well DAH Mikuko's been teaching me since I was born" Miinako said with pride….GRR I HATE HER MORE!

" Hey, If Moriko's cramming and I'm the next one…..THAT MEANS I HAVE TO BE YOUR MOM!" I yelled disbelief…AW MAN!

" Um..Sure….Good luck with that, _Mom_" Oh she's enjoying this, YOU BASTARD MIKUKO

" Please wash the dishes okay" Minako said simply

" WAIT…Ugh damn all of them to hell!" I cursed angrily, I don't care if those Yakuza ar looking at me, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK…. ( Still continuing to say it)

**~ Berserk's POV~**

" Oh no, ten minutes left and there's traffic!...Idea!" Moriko said going to an alley

( Me: Moriko and Berserk is completely different, but I'm sure you get what I mean, when Moriko transformed to Berserk, she became rude and mean, but when she revert back she return being a polite, and calm girl)

" RAGING BERSERK!"

" This way I won't be late to the fucking cram!" Heh Finally I'm free and it feels great to speak freely~

" Huh, WAA* Dodge* WHAT THE FUCK!" Where did that laser came from?!

" WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU MONKEY!" I yelled angrily, that thing almost shot me!

( Me: If you're thinking about it, Yes it's Jomo Momo, but I don't really know how to describe him so….GOOD LUCK!)

" I'm-"

" Whatever, I'm Late For Something Maybe Next Ti..ZzzZz…." Damn that Bitch Moriko made me fall asleep again!

" Huh? Um…..Okay, people is falling from the sky" Hmm this voice….It's that fuck Rage that Moriko really likes

" Warm~~….Fuck I Fell asleep agaiinnnn* Blush* A…a I'M SORRY TO DISTURB YOU!" Fuck you Moriko, Just fuck My emotion got mixed with yours

- " But I can't helped it Rage is just so good looking~~" Moriko said..Seriously!

" That fucking monkey I'm grateful and mad at the same time!" Dman it she's even getting in the way of y speaking, Why do I get such frail person!

SREK" Ugh you again, seriously?!...You don't speak much don't you?" I said rudely

" Huh KYAA!" I'M BEING PULLED BY SOMETHING

" WHAT THE HELL, LET ME OUTTA HERE!" I yelled angrily

" WHERE'S BRAT AND BRUTE WHEN YOU NEED THEM!" I said kicking the wall, No fucking budge!

**~ Meanwhile, Minako and Kasumi~**

**~ Mikuko's POV~**

" I'm* Hosh* Finally* Hosh* DONE!" Kasumi…Is it really that hard to wash 53 plates?.. ( She counted them)

" Now you should understand how hard it is to be a mom and maid..Minako" I said glaring at Minako

" Shut* Hosh* UP!" Why are you the on replying?

" Well you can go home now anyway, your job is done" I said simply, it's nice to take a break for a while but I missed working too

" I bet you can't even do our stuff for a day" Kasumi said angrily

" Whatever!" I replied angrily, I'm not into killing anyway

**~ Kasumi's POV~**

" Yo Kasumi, visiting your girlfriend again~" Ugh the person I least want to hear

" I'M A GIRL FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Is she trying to make me more violent?!

* * *

( Me: Then should I?)

" NO! NOT NOW, NOT EVER!" I yelled angrily

( Me: It's the part where..)

" NO!" Man this girl is trying to et herself killed!

( Me: It makes your shoulder stiff~)

" DAMN YOU, BITCH" I cursed angrily, Even Akane never make me this angry

( Me: Figured it out yet?)

" GET BACK TO THE FUCKING STORY, YOU RETARD!" I yelled angrily more than ever!

* * *

" I hate you the most, Akane!" If you don't included the fucking narrator

" Now- now, I'm just joking" Akane said simply..YOU DON'T LOOK LIKE IT!

" I'm leaving" I said angrily, I should transform so Mom wouldn't yelled bullshits to me

" DESTRUCTIVE BRUTE"

" Hmm…Woah* Look around*" Is that a freaking Emerald

" I'll take this WAAAA!" WHAT THE FUCK!

" You're an idiot Brute" That cocky voice, Berserk!

" Berserk….You know you can't say that since you're trapped too" I said glaring at her

" Still I got trapped by force, you're just because you saw a diamond in front of you" She said glaring back, Man she's annoying!

" Then we…Have to rely on" I said worrying, Not her…

" Brat…..Not good" Berserk said hitting her head with her arm

" By the way, Which one is harder Pink Quartz or Emerald?" I asked..I attempt to destroy this thing

" You actually know what mine is…..That's…Scary" Really…Well my mom has a lot of jewelry with gemstones so I know…

" I know, just answer and shut up" I yelled angrily..But if it's Minako….

" Mikuko…Are you okay with them doing this?" Minako asked simply

" Pretending to be my mom…I'm okay with it, they're kinda help with a little of my job" Mikuko said happily

" You sure you're not evil?" Minako said a little shocked

" Pretty sure, here's your tea" Mikuko said putting a tea down to the table

" SHE'S DEFINITELY GOING TO BE LIKE THAT!" I yelled angrily

" That's true" Berserk said with an agreeing look

" What are you guys talking about?" Huh who said that?

…...

" BRAT HOW DID YOU GET HERE!" Me and Berserk yelled shocked, She's in a Sapphire

" Well….I kinda want to go to the 10 minutes free sale at the mall so…This happened" She answered simply….AW MAN I knew we can't rely on her!

" So which one is harder yours, my emerald, or Brat's sapphire?" I asked again

"….Hmm all of them seems to be the same, let's just try punching them" Berserk suggested simply…I like her when she changes sometimes…Hmm what the hell is this smoke?

" Hmm….* Uhuk* WHAT THE FUCK ARE THESE STUFF!" I yelled angrily

" DON'T BREATHE I…ZzzZZz…." NARCOLEPSY AGAIN!

" HAYAI( QUICK)!, TOO QUICK BERSERK, BOT A GOOD TIME!" I yelled angrily

" I'm sleepy, Good night Brute…." Huh Brat?

" BRAT!" I yelled, so this thing is Sleep gas or something?!

" CIH!...DAMN it…!" AW FUCK!

**~ Brute's POV~**

" Damn it…Where the fuck am I?" I said angrily hmm…What's that

" SHINE, OMOTE MACHINASAI( WAIT)!" OW MY EAR…Huh?

" WE'RE SORRY, REINA!" Three weird blue haired girl….One of them is holding the two down

" Pfft So funny, I kinda like this vision" I said holding my laughter..Wait

" Wait…That girl have I seen her before?" I said looking at the one wearing glasses( She meant Reina)

" Ma- Ma Reina- san, I'm okay" Another one..This one's long hair is tied with a ribbon behind her neck( Hina) has a burn mark all over her

" Iya( No)…I think you should be mad" I sai hopelessly, That girl sure is too nice for her own fucking sake

" Hina, You should really go to the doctor…" A dark blue hair dude with no expression like that Rage kid Moriko keeps talking about said with no emotion whatsoever

" You know as my younger brother…Hey that felt really great to say, You should call me Onee- chan!" I feel she's trying to tease him

"…..No…That felt awkward to either say or even think" He's polite..He's like that Rage dude in every way except his looks

" What the hell is with this dream, It's so funny" I said while laughing

" Hi-Hina…." The dude said worriedly…Lokks like he's not that emotionless but I think that's just because she made that Hina girl cried

" What?" She said looking up

" I AM NOT GOING TO SAY SUCH WORD!" He said loudly…I think you added more water to the flood..I don't know if that's an expression but close enough

" If I call you that would you stop" He said hopelessly while sighing

" Man it's like watching a comedy!" I said eating apopcorn…Where did they came from?

" Hi…Hina….oneechan" Huh…What did he say?

" LOUDER!" That Hina said angrily

" Hina- Nee, You're scaring me!" Another triplets..This one looks like a wimp, it's like he's going to shit himself

" Fine, Hina- Oneechan!" The dude said simply..Hey that sounded weird

" I got it recorded!" Another girl..HOW MANY ARE THERE?!

" SHUT UP* Hik*" Hmm..It's the one with square ends( Like Momoko's)

" OMOTE, YOU'RE DRUNK" The glasses yelled angrily

" Because Shine gave me something funny~~" Omote said dizzily

" Oops" I guess that's Shine

" HAHAHAHA Man this is more hilarious HAHAHHA than my brothers, I wish I HAHAHAHA never wake up" I said after laughing my guts out

**~ Brat's POV~**

" Hmm…..Hey where am I…Oh I'm back being Minako" I said simply

" That's weird, that building used to have a hole one hour ago, and isn't there a crater made by Berserk last week over there?" I said confused

" What are you talking about Minako?" R-R-RAVE!

" RAVE…Um..I..Um….Please excuse me" I said heading toward a shop with a glass window

BOOM!" Woah…Poor mirror" Rave said after I punched the glass

" Here's a platinum card to fix that" I said giving it to the owner who stand there speechless

" Here's some ice cream" Rave said…Bluberry~~

" Yay~~ Ah…Excuse me" I said…Man I have to keep perfect postures

" Hmp…Don't need to be, you're cuter like that" Eh….

" * Blush* Somebody pinched me" I said happily

" OW! That hurts!" I DIDN'T MEANT IT LITERALLY!

" But you said that yourself" Mikuko?

" Mikuko?...Aw Mikuko and….Some stranger guy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-S-I-N-G" I sang happily, Well I have no idea who that guy is

" Nice insult Minako….Then I'll be leaving" Mikuko said sarcastically…HEY!

" Have I seen him before?" I said confused, can't remember much

" Nope…I'm pretty sure not then shall we?" Rave said..He's so dreamy~~

" Yes~~" I replied happily

" If this is a dream please don't wake me up ever!" I said happily while Rave look at me confused

**~ Berserk's POV~**

" Hm…,3.00 PM…..Karuko I will be leaving so bake some toast okay" I said simply while going down the stairs

" Ah Moriko, I made a snack for you to eat" Karuko said giving me a bento box

" Ah….Thank you….What do you want in return?" I asked curiously

" Nothing I'm just really happy today" Okay?

"…..Okay then" I said leaving my house confused

" Moriko, Where are you going?" Oh Rage?

" Oh…Rage, I am going to cram" I answered simply

" Cram? But you don't cram, you're already past college" Rage said simply

"…Eh…I have?" I said confused

" Yeah, you're already graduated S3 level so you're mentally an adult" Rage explained simply…I am…Free?

" What's wrong with you, You've been acting weird all morning" Rage said confused

" I am?" I said confused..I have been acting like this since as long as I can remember

" You're usually speaking so….How do I say it, Um…I don't know, a lot of cursing" Really?

"….Is that supposed to be an insult?" I said glaring

" Nope…Not really" Rage replied simply

" Wait…Cursing," ' I don't give a fuck' I said remembering what Berserk always said

" F…F…." I CANNOT DO IT!

" Are you trying to say u-c-k?" Is he trying to spell F-U-C-K?

" Yeah..I CANNOT WHY FUCK NOT….Hey I did it!" I said happily, It feels so free~~

" Good….For you" Rage said unsure on how he should reacted…CUTE~~

" I feel so free~~ I wished it never ended" I said happily

**~ Rage's Home~**

**~ Rage's POV~**

" Woah…A Pink Quartz lying on the my desk….Hmm there's something in it" I said confused…I have just came home and there is a gemstone on my desk

" So free~~" What was that?

" Ookay…..Weird" I said confused…What was that?

" HEY RAGE LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" Raze..I'm right her no need to yell…

" A Sapphire and an Emerald?...Okay even weirder" I said simply

" There's some tiny people inside and it's talking in its sleep" Raze said happily

" Haha..So funnier than my brothers!" The Emerald one just spoke

" Rave~~"…Is that the Sapphire one?

…..

" Is that Moriko?" I said changing the subject, But I have been wondering that for a while

" You know her?" Rave asked confused…What is wrong with him?

" Yeah I have no idea how she got there though she seems to be dreaming" I said simply

" WAA!" The Emerald one just yelled…For a tiny people, it's sure screamed loud…

" Seriously, what's she dreaming about, getting kissed by a girl?" Rave…That is not funny

"…Nice one Rave!" Raze….Seriously?

" NO I'M NOT YURI!" Wow..he was right

"…Well what do you know I'm right" Rave said a little shocked and disgust heard in his voice

" What's yuri?" Raze asked confused

" Better for you to not know" I said simply..Hey where did Rave go?

" Raze don't…..Too late, Oh well" I was going to tell him not to touched it but I guess he did Oh well I guess I just followd them


	5. Our Families Relationship

**Chap 4. Our Family's Relationship**

**~ Moriko's Dream~**

**~ Rage's POV~**

" WAA! Ow" Man why does the hole have to be above the floor

" Hey isn't that Moriko…..With….Okay this is definitely a dream" I said after I saw her with me..This is definitely Moriko's dream

" Aw seriously, are you shitting me?!" Moriko..Cursed….After she saw me…This place is a bad influence

"….Oh no, she learns some bad words* Sigh* Moriko…" I said approaching her simply

"….Okay I know this is a dream now…Real Rage I don't know what you're thinking…But for this second, I…..I….* Blush*" Huh?...Ah…* Look the other way while blushing

" Um…Are you sick?" I asked nervously while holding her head..Wow it's really hot she can faint any moment

" Ah….* Faint*" Oh she fainted for real!

" Smooth, Real" Uh..The me is way different

" You sure you are me?" I asked unsurely

" Oh I'm just a part of Moriko's imagination, one of her thought of being free from all her burdens" That's…Confusing but I'll go along with it

"…She did a very bad jo.." PLAK..I thought she's asleep!

" I can hear everything Dick!" Wow….I'm a little scared now

" Bad part of Moriko's speaking that time" No need to tell, I already know…

" Yeah…Now how to wake up" I said thinking about a way out, if this is a dream you usually have to hurt yourself or being woken up from the outside

" Try this" PLAKPLAKPLAK….Ow…..

" It did not worked" I said holding my pain

" Need a bigger shock" The other me said..No more, please!

" No that is enough helping" I said still holding my pain

**~ Minako's Dream~**

**~ Rave's POV~**

" FREE SALE!" WAA WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!

" OW What fuck was that?!" I said in pain and what's in our mind

" GIVE ME THAT MY DAD'S A YAKUZA!" Minko( He meant Minako) Yelled angrily while pulling a dress…Wait he is?!...Cool and creepy at the same time

"….So that's how a girl threat people these days " I said like it was obvious

( Me: Obviously not!)

" Ma-ma Minako, You should have said my dad is a cop and a yakuza"…There's a another me..

"…GOOD IDEA!" NO IT'S NOT!

" Okay that's enough, Monako whatever you're coming back" I said angrily

" EH?! First that's not my name, and that sucks, Oh well I already this dream in real life…Except for the You part" She said looking at me lustfully…

" You want to go out with me?" I asked confused

" YES!...I mean….If you wanted too" She totally want too

" I'll considered it" I said simply

" I'll be waiting for the kiss, Rave~" HUH! WHAT DID SHE SAID, AND HOW DID SHE KNOWS MY NAME!

" GIKU Huh?" I said frightened

" Yes?" So weird…In so many levels

' Looks like you're not so crazy anymore'..SHUT UP BRUISE!

" SHUT UP!" I yelled angrily

"* Hik* What did I do~~" I didn't mean that to you

" Not you!" I said panicked

**~ Kasumi's Dream~**

**~ Raze's POV~**

" OO AM I INSIDE THE EMERALD THINGY?!" I said excitedly!

" NO! HEY KID SAVE ME DO SOMETHING!" Huh..Who is that..And why is he( She) being kissed by a girl?

" But you're a stranger, why should I help you?" I said confused

"….I'll give you a cookie!" OH MY FAVORITE WORD!

" OKAY!" I replied cheerfully, then just kick her..I'm sorry Ma'am but quality over quantity!

( Me: Raze….That doesn't make sense)

" Woah, Your good here's the cookie I promised" Where did that cookie came from…Oh well COOKIE!

" You kept it?" I said amazed while eating the cookie, cause he( She) doesn't look like someone who'll keep a promise

" I may be a bad girl, but a Baramatsu never take back their word!" He( Still she) said with pride

" But thanks anyway kid!" He( STILL SHE!) said simply

" I have a name, it's Raze~" I said happily

" Yeah, yeah Rade, Rake whatever" No that's someone else

" Well you were close….." I said simply

" Well then let's get out of h-* Fall* KYAA"…How is there a pitfall there?

" K-Kya?...Hey that's pretty cute" I said cheerfully

" SHUT UP DICK!" I yelled angrily..Ah her jacket's released..Woah

" Hoo….For a boy, you have *********" I said simply

" I'M A FUCKING GIRL, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS!"…That's a girl…?

" Then….Awkward" I said a little shocked and embarrassed at the same time

" Don't tell this to anyone or you'll be seeing god faster!" H-She threat angrily..Okay~!

" Yes~~" I replied happily

"…Now how do we get out?" She said confused

" Hey, hey let's play some game!" Well there's nothing to do anyway

" What ki-" " Guess what number I'm thinking!" I said interrupted her

".* Sigh* Cookie" HOW DOES SHE KNOW

" HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" I asked surprised

" KID, IT'S WRITTEN ALL OVER YOUR FACE!" It is…But I didn't wrote anything on my face

" Now what?" She said again confused

" Beer…" HOW DID SHE FIGURED THAT ONE OUT!

" How did you know that one?!" I asked even more surprised

" No..Not you…Wait why were you thinking about beer?" She asked confused….I like them especially Bitburger!

" Cause I like 'em~" I answered happily

" Ookay, no I mean behind you the thing I've been laughing about all dream" So that's what she's laughing about~~

" Aren't they 13 are they even allowed to drink?" I said confused

" I don't think you have the right to say that, I mean you drink them yourself…." She has a point

" True, very true but I'm 14 years old, what about you" I asked curiously

" Fuck you're older than me!" I am…YAY!

" Yay~~ I'm older than the brute girl" I cheered happily

" Yeah…Let's continue watching this, I don't know why but the glasses suddenly come here and like fuck me!" What does that mean?

" What does that mean exactly?" I asked confused

" …..You're living in Kyoto and you don't know one curse" Well…I do but

" Well Rave said it from time to time but Rage doesn't allow me to hear it" I replied simply

" Rage…Rave…..GIKU" Huh what's wrong with her?

" What's wrong" I asked curiously

" No..I just have the chills all of the sudden" Hmm…Wonder what happened

" Oh okay" I said happily

" Dude you sure have some freaky eyes, like my friend Natsu but yours a like lifeless shits" Well I do have green eyes sometimes they turned yellow..Who knows why?

" Oh, Is that a compliment?" I asked confused

" Sure…Yeah" Why do I feel she's being sarcastic

" OKAY~~" I replied happily shrugging it off

" YOU IDIOT!" WAA WHO YELLED THAT!

" Hina, you are drunk right now" Hey this is funny!( LOL)

" SHUT UP!" Hina I think yelled angrily..Wow she's strong when drunk..Or is it for real?

" Ho- ho- ho- ho-ho Saa Hizamikuni nasai!" Is that taken?

" You took that from the Daughter Of Evil" Oh I was right~

" SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT* Summon spear* CRESENT BLAST!" Where did that spear even came from?!

" You know this is our house you're gonna pay for it right" Woah the floor's all crushed

" THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT SHINE FIX IT WAAA!" Wow poor kid..He's a shouta too…..

" AHAHAHA, NAGI YOU'RE DOWN" Wow there's a lot of twins there

" Gravity Lift! DOWN!" Woah that's a really cool power!

" Whoops, Sorry Mina That was uncalled for" Nagi I guess said nervously..That girl is going to be mad

" Fuck that, You're going to pay for this Bullshit you just fucking pulled Dick!"…Wonder what that means?

" Woah 4 curse…That's a new record even for me" I see?

" Where did you get the popcorn from?" I asked confused, this is a really blank place with nothing to see except this

"…I have no fucking idea!" She said simply

" OI KASUMI WAKE UP!" What was that?!

**~ At the same time~**

**~ Outside the crystal~**

**~ Karuko's POV~**

" * Sigh* That Moriko, where did she go? Usually at this time, when she got a 30 minute rest break, she would be destroying the city with Brat and Brute, but there was nothing" I said annoyed, where could Moriko be?!

" Geez, where did Minako went?!"…Hmm that voice

" That Kasumi where did she go?!" That tone…

" Huh….Karuko" I thought so Mikuko and Akane

" Mikuko" Akane said confused while pointing at Mikuko..Well they did came from different path so they didn't saw each other

" Akane- chan" Mikuko said doing the same thing

( Me: Akane Tisuriku, is my Oc Miseru Kurisuti( Me)'s mirror counterpart, she's really annoying and like to mess people's head, she's a prankster queen and she's in 1st middle school year, she likes when people yelled but she meant well)

" WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" They both yelled…Idiots

" Searching for my sister for cram" I replied simply, I like them equally but when they're together..It feels like I'm a third wheel

" Searching for the girl I'm in charge of for her lessons" Mikuko replied..She must be talking about Minako or Brat in this case

" Searching for my friend for her mom" Akane replied lazily, she must meant Kasumi or Brute

" Woah….Freaky, do you guys know they're…Ah.." Mikuko said nervously…

" Powerpunk girls, yeah I saw Kasumi transform when I visited her last week" Akane replied rudely..Why is she so pissed?

" We saw them directly" Me and Mikuko said with pride…It's just feel good OKAY?!

" Where do you think they went off to?" I asked confused

" Let me search" Akane said simply

" Akane…You're power is so much freakier than Minako, Moriko and Kasumi" Mikuko…What are you talking about?

" My Ipad is a power….?" Akane replied confused

" Never mind" Mikuko said embarrassed…

" Found him…Kasumi's in some…boys house….UEEK!" WHY IS AKANE PUKING IN THE GUTTER!

" Why are you puking?" Mikuko asked in disgust

" Kasumi with boys…..UEKK!" NOT AGAIN!

" You can stop now and we have to get them..At least Kasumi" I sighed…I am related to Moriko, Sometime if I'm not in front of her I act like a total freaking bitch, And I'm proud of it!

**~ Rage's House~**

**~ Mikuko's POV~**

" Sorry to disturb~~" I said while opening to door…Looks empty

" No one's home" I said simply after looking around

" AHAHAHAHA!" What was that?!

" Kasumi!" Akane yelled going up to the second floor…That was Kasumi's laugh…So creepy~

" What the hell is this?!" Akane said holding an Emerald

" 2 tiny kids in an Emerald" I replied simply

"…OI KASUMI WAKE UP!" Akane yelled to the Emerald..OW~

" WAAA!...Where the fuck am I?!" Woah they came out from the gemstones

" Oh we're back, too bad I was enjoying the show…" Some black haired kid pouted sadly..So cute~~ He's like a little puppy~

" Who's the kid?" Karuko replied not caringly

" Rase?" Kasumi said confused while looking at the kid, The kid just shake his head…Kasumi you're not really good at remembering names

" Ra….ce?" Kasumi said even more confused, the kid shook again

" Ra..ze?"Kasumi said unsure…Seriously?

" That's it~~" He replied happily…That was right?

" MORIKO/ MINAKO WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!" Me and Karuko yelled angrily, Me to a Sapphire and Karuko to a Pink Quartz

" GYAA!" Now it's 4?!

" Ow~~ Fuck that hurt-OW!" Moriko..Cursed…I heard that girl never cursed

" Young lady, don't use that kind of word Bitch!" But..Karuko… You just said it yourself

" You are using it yourself Ma'am" A red headed boy with a backward red hat said simply…

" Oh you find yourself a cu-" " SHUT UP!" Moriko yelled in embarrassment over what Karuko almost said…I think it's cute couple

" Why am I the only on without a boyfriend…* Hik..hik*" Karuko…What got into her?

" Ka- Karuko….Don't fret I'm not seeing any….MOVE!" Woah What's up with that?

" Hi, I'm Akane" Akane…

" AKANE THAT HURTS DAMNIT!" Karuko yelled angrily…I guess formal isn't her thing anymore..Wonder what happened to her?

" You know, My…..sister is currently looking for someone if you met her you should talk to her, you two are somewhat alike" Akane said simply leaving Raze confused

_Mori no komichi o tadottari, bara no ki-_

" Hell-" " AKANE I CAN FIND MY OWN BOYFRIEND, SO DON'T BUTT I-Oh* Blush" Wait she's here already…Then why did she bother to called

" Why are you yelling in the phone when you're already here?!" Akane said angrily

" A…A….* Faint*" She fainted….Why?

" AH MISERU!" Miseru…Michelle..Oh she's not from here

" K-Kawai…Shounen~~" Her japanese is quiet fluent…Aw is she in love with Raze

" Is she talking about me?" Raze said confused

" I….think so" The red hat said simply

" Fuck, that girl is not raised right" The blonde boy sure is pretty straightforward

" I hate boys that's blonde, EVEN MORE NOW! DIE, DIE,DIE,DIE!" WHERE DID SHE GET THAT BELL FROM?! Ah she throw it to the wall and that blonde ducked

" Woah…Impress that I almost died" The wall…It got destroyed…How strong is that thing and her throw

" My wall…" Poor red headed kid

" I'LL FIX IT!" Moriko..That was too quick of a reply

" Lalala, Nice job Rinny~" You nicknamed your ribbon that mysteriously can move on it's own Rinny?...Wait WHAT?!

" How does your ribbon even do that?" That red head kid sure is pretty calm…and emotionless if I may add

" Dunno, it's just happen" She said while putting semen on the wall…Wait where did she get that thing from?!

" I can move my hair too" Minako…NOT A GOOD TIME

" NOW THAT ONE ISN'T EVEN IN REALITY ANYMORE!" The blonde boy yelled angrily…Which doesn't make sense

" But Rave, Rage can do that too" Raze said simply

" Well yes" So his name is Rage…Weird name considering he looks like the type who is rarely mad..And he can move his hair too….That's not even possible but ' Seeing is Believing'

" Oh yeah….Okay how is that even possible!" Rave said confused

"….Hmm, Why are you guys looking at me for?" Kasumi said confused

" Don't you have anything to share?" Rave said hiding his anger…For what? This kid is weirder than that Miseru girl

" Uh…..I always got accused of being a boy?" That's true, really true

" I can see that one, anything more…unreality?" Rave said again

" I got kissed by a girl?" Kasumi said con- WAIT WHAT THIS IS EVEN MORE SHOCKING!

" Fuck I'm serious" Rave cursed angrily..He didn't believe that…Well Kasumi does look like the type to lie

" No she's right when I got in a girl was pinning her down with her jacket released" Raze…Don't add oil to the fire

" * Blush madly* Don't you ever shut your bullshit!" See, she would say that

" Zutto koishikute shinderera seifuku dake de kaketeiku wa.." Wow what a beautiful singing voice, this is Vocaloid's song Romeo And Cinderella by Miku Hatsune right?

" Ah it's the girl from your drea-" " WHAT?!" Kasumi yelled pushing Raze away from the window..That's gotta hurt he has stars spinning..Literally

" Mahou yo jikan wa tomete wo jikan wa tomette yo" Kasumi…You're red, I bet that blue girl is sparkling in her imagination now!

" * Blush* WHY AM I BLUSHING, NO YURI, NO YURI!" Sh yelled punching her head

" Hehe Push" Raze said pushing Kasumi out the window…Oh well she'll survived

" GYAA!" Kasumi yelled while falling down

" Hey she didn't Kyaa this time" Raze said disappointed..Cute~~

**~ Moriko's POV~**

" Kasumi Kyaa-d, Lucky you get to see that!" Akane said in jealousy

" Warui hito niiii!" Oh her singing got interrupted

" Ow…DAMN YOU RACE!" Kasumi yelled angrily

" It's Raze!" Raze yelled happily

" Technically, his real name is Makoto Kaiser" Rage said simply

" What's yours, Rave" Minako asked curiously

" Miharu Ricci…Not that I heard it much since Raze keep saying that, everyone kept thinking my real name is Rave" Rave said lazily…He's perfect for her

" I like Rave better~" Minako said giving Rave a flirtatious look

" Minako…." Mikuko said, There's even some angry aura visible

" Aw let me just _play_ with him a little" Minako…I have a really bad feeling about what kind of play she meant

" Noooo~" Mikuko replied strictly

" Aw come on, I'm the queen of the school why can't I just do my job!"…You have a job?

" What's your job?" I asked confused..We are underage to even work

" _Play_ with boys~" Cold, so cold~~

" Yeah…Sure, get away from my personal space" That was quiet expected though….

" Mind getting off of me, Jerk!" Oh I have not paid any attention to them..That blue girl sure is…Jerky and rude

" What did you say?!" Kasumi said angrily

" I hate you even if we never met!" She replied angrily

" Same goes for me" Kasumi said angrily…Man those two are…In sync I guess

" Man you must be related to Okaya to make me so pissed off without trying!" Okaya? Is it someone related to Kasumi?

" Reina~~ Are you here?" Hmm..Another one with blue hair…That is really an impossible miracle

" Oh Omote, Shine…Wait I'm going to kill this guy, I just remember someone who looks really familiar that I hate"…Who is she talking about

" You mean Okaya…She's like dead since hundreds years ago, literally" ' Omote' I think said simply….Hundred years…..Is it just a sarcasm?

" Wait….AHH! YOU'RE THAT GIRL FROM BEFORE THE ONE WHO TOUCH MY…Delicate…side" Delicate…side?...STOP THINKING ABOUT IT MORIKO!

" Huh….* Search pocket* You mean this thing* CLICK*" Huh…Oh my god! KASUMI!

" KYAAA Not again…." THEY HAVE DONE THIS BEFORE!

" Oops…Sorry" THAT IS NOT WHAT YOU SAID IF YOU TOUCH SOMEONE'S BREAST!

" I hate eternal life more than ever, How does Mina handle this" Huh…Who is she talking about?..Wow she has gone trauma mode

" Reina..Come back to reality~~" Shine I think said while poking her

" I hate ever being born within you" I wonder what does she mean by that

" That's sounded way odd, Oh well go back home when you feel like it, I'm going shopping Come on Omote!" Wow she is irresponsible

" I'm just going to carry your stuff, No thanks" Wow…That sounded just about right

" I'll buy you a strawberry cake~" Shine is bribing Omote..I think

" Nope~" She did not bought it

" Hmm that usually worked, Oh well See you Reina and Okaya's possible descendant" Descendant…?

" Is she talking about me?" Kasumi said confused

" Maybe…So what are you going to do with her?" I asked pointing to the one named….Reina I think

" Okaya…How did you even get married…And finally have children that's possibly this kids ancestor" WHAT IS SHE TALKING ABOUT!

" Wow..Too much negative energy even for me" Kasumi said…Seriously

" How did you even got married….GAAAA I DON'T CARE ANYMORE, Basically I hate you for being born!" Huh..Where did that came from?

" Hey that's too much!" Kasumi said angrily

" WHAT!" Reina yelled angrily

" GRR…HMP!" Wow they releases some visible sparks

" Wow….Never met, yet they fight like an old friend"

" That's it I'm leaving, Even Kaito never get me so pissed* Summon sandal*" Huh…Is she a magician?

" Whatever* Slip*..Ah…" Ah…She slip

" Eh….." I said shocked…She slip right to Kasumi's….

( Me: If you have read my other fanfic The Mysterious Punk, you'll know what happened, For not they always accidently kissed because of an accident or being forced against their will)

" Kasumi….." Akane-san said shocked while blushing

" MAKOTO DON'T LOOK!" Rage…That is normal actually

" Eh..Eh..Why?! What, I can't see" Makoto said while struggling…A person like him shouldn't see those stuff

" Hoo….So that's what a kiss with a girl look like" Minako…Well she is already tainted anyway

" * Blush madly* NOT AGAIN* Fly up*" Poor girl to spent her kiss with a brute, especially if that brute is a girl

" I can't believe I spend my first kiss with a nerd girl!" That is a natural reaction

**~ Akane's POV~**

" Can we go home now...Oh yeah Moriko your cram…" Karuko said simply..She's only nice in front of her sister isn't she?

"….What the hell It's a drag I'll just quit" THAT'S SUDDEN!

" THAT WAS TOO QUICK OF A DECISION!" I yelled angrily

"I hate cram, I just want to be free is that so hard of choice" Moriko said annoyed…Uh..that's really different from a few minutes ago

" Daiichi she's a keeper" Blonde boy whispered to the red hat…Oh I see what's going on~~

" Shut up" Daiichi said simply

" You guys are total idiots" Moriko said rudely

" She's becoming rudder by the second" Karuko said simply

" Shut up* Hik*" Oh something came out from her hand….A liquor can?

" Hmm…Um, Have Moriko drink a liquor before?" I asked worriedly

" Um no…We're not allowed too" Kariko replied simply…Not good then

" Sorry to break it but I think she drank one by accident" I said showing her the can

" WHAT?!" Kariko yelled shocked…OW!

" Raze….Have you been drinking liquor without permission?"…How old is that Raze to be able to drink..He looks like a minor

" Oops….." HE ACTUALLY DID!

" HAHAHA RAGE YOU'RE TOO POLITE LIGHTEN UP!"

" Ow…That hu-" Moriko kissed him….Wow when she drank sake, she became a completely different person…

"….Hoo…Rage got a kiss~" The blonde boy said mockingly, true I agree with him

" Don't drink the bottle, Minak-" Mikuko said before she stopped..Oh she must have drank it already

" It sure taste weird~~" Minako said dizzily

" SHE DRANK IT ALREADY!" Mikuko yelled shocked

" Uh….I'm sorry~…Rave let's _play_~~" Minako replied dizzily…Oh not good, sex could happened here even thought most people here are under 18

" FUCK YOU RAZE, YOU'RE SO GOING TO DIE WHEN I SURVIVED!" The blonde boy yelled angrily

" What's wrong with them?" Ah…Miseru's awake

" Accidentally drank liquor" I replied simply

" Oh….Okay then let's go home Akane" But…Oh well

" Okay" I answered simply

**~ Mikuko's POV~**

" ZzzZZz…" Moriko's asleep..Thank goodness

" Lucky for you she have Narcolepsy…" Karuko said..Possibly to that Rage

" ZzzZZz…" Ah he's asleep too

" EVEN YOU HAVE THEM!" I yelled shocked

" What about this one…" Karuko said pointing at Minako…Oh since when she's done _playing_ with the blonde boy

" Um….Ah MINAKO THERE'S A FREE SALE AT THE MALL~" I yelled cheerfully

" WHERE?!" I'm good!

" That was awful….RAZE!" The blonde boy survived at least

" RAGE HELP, RAVE'S AFTER ME!" Raze I think, yelled pleading for help

" ZzzZZz….."…That Rage is still asleep through this

" RAGE!" He yelled again

" Moriko~~" Karuko said quietly poking Moriko

" Rage~~~" Raze…Since when…Hey where did that Rave kid go?

"…..* Look at each other*" ( Karuko and Raze)

" RED VELVET!" Katuko yelled sarcastically…Does Moriko like that?

" BELGIAN CHOCOLATE CAKE!" Raze yelled cheerfully…Does Rage like that?

" Put in the plate and I will ate I faster than you can say it" Moriko that's quick!

" Put in my plate Raze…" Rage…So close with Moriko yet so far

**~ Rage's POV~**

"….You guys are such perfect couple" Raze?...Oh yeah I kissed Moriko..Well technically she kissed me because of liquor so it counts as an accident..But still it quite counts

( Me: This conflict is happening in Daiichi's( Rage's) head in maximum speed)

"….What happened before I have narcolepsy again" Moriko..Please no one tell!

" You do not want to know that" I replied worriedly

" You kissed Rage~" THAT…..Calm down, calm down

"…..Nice joke Karuko, seriously what happened?" Please no one talk anymore

" Uh…That is what happened, and that you drank a liquor" KARUKO-SAN….Cool your jet, cool your jet

" Eh…..Rage is…that true?" Moriko asked…Stop staring at me with that eyes!

" Hard to admit but, Yes it is" I said hesitantly

"…Excuse me" Moriko…Where are you going?

BOOOM!" WHAT WAS THAT LOUD NOISE!" Rave yelled shocked

" Hey….Do you guys have a tree in your garden" Minako….Since when she snapped out of the liquors effect?

" Yes, why?" Raze replied confused

" I think Moriko just cut it down for you"….You're kidding

" Oops…Sorry I just used my half strength I though it wouldn't fall down" Wow…What an abnormal strength she have

" Do you have anything to let out before our house is destroyed?" I said simply to the rest

" Nope, I'm good, Kasumi?" Minako replied happily

" Yeah as long as I don't think of anything…Yuri related..GYAAA GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Kasumi why are you punching your own head

**~ Kasumi's POV~**

" By the way..Moriko your cram!" Karuko..Why do you have to remind her

"…AH I'M LATE FOR LIKE HALF AN HOUR!" Seriously..Ow my ear!

" I'll take you there" Rage…Nice approach!

" * Blush*..T-Thank you" Hehe if the school have a blog I so totally write this

( Me: Then just write one idiot!)

" Now that you remind me..Minako your lessons" Minako has lessons..What kind?

"…AH I FORGOT, LET'S HURRY!" OW..Am I the only normal one here?!

" I'll accompany you if you don't do anything to me"…That's…Some weird approach

" HURRAY!" Minako..Too excited

" Oh yeah, Kasumi, your mom is angry because you haven't went home" Akane said simply…Wait, WHAT!

"…..WAAA I'M SORRY MOM!" I yelled while running to my house while pulling Akane's hand

" GYAA DON'T PULL MY HAND!" Akane yelled angrily

" Well there is a faster way…DESTRUCTIVE BRUTE!" I said quickly transforming

" HERE WE GO…KYAAAAA!" Well it's faster, and the faster your pain stop!


	6. New Friend

**Chap 6. Part 1. New Friend**

**~ School~**

**~ Minako's POV~**

" Moriko, can you help me with my homework?" I said nervously

" Oh sure, on what subject?" Moriko..I wonder if she can do this…

" Um…French" I replied nervously

"….Sorry I am not good at that…Ask Kasumi instead"…Well I guess she's not smart at everything..Wait KASUMI?!

"…No..She's..Way too intense for me" I replied…I once tried that and..She ran away and I have to chase her all the way to Kasao( Osaka) to ask her and turns out she doesn't want to answered at all

" **What did you say about me, Tokujigou?**"…..KYAAAA!

" Why, why did we threatened the principal to have the same class" I complained..It's Moriko's fault for suggesting it!

( Me: And your fault for accepting it)

" No idea" Moriko, IT'S YOUR FAULT!

" Then….Kasumi….Can..You help me with my homework?" I said nervously, please don't run away again!

"….HAHA Nice joke Minako" SHE'S IGNORING IT!

" I'm serious, OR I'll show the picture I took of the kiss~" I threatened happily

"…Fine…" YESS!

" Then what is excursion?" I asked..It's all French-y..I'm so confused ~

" It's field trip" Kasumi..Wow she IS a genius at French!

" le lapin sur la lune?" I tried the best I could!

" The rabbit on the moon"…..THIS IS SO WRONG!

" This..Is too much for the universe to handle" Oh Karuko she just took the words from my mind

" I know….WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE KARUKO!" Moriko said shocked

" Oh I want to invite you guys to a field trip you want?"…That's it?

"…Field trip?" Moriko is getting interested!

**~ The Next Day~**

**~ Kasumi's POV~**

" Minako..I know this is like a vacation BUT WE'RE GOING TO THE FOREST, NOT THE BEACH, AND BESIDE THAT'D TOO MUCH LUGGAGE!" I yelled angrily, why is she wearing a summer dress and hat, and beside that's too much luggage!

" Really?" Minako said confused..SERIOUSLY!

" WHO ARE YOU, ERZA SCARLET FROM FAIRY TAIL?!" I yelled again

" No, I'm pretty sure I'm Minako" Is She Really This Stupid!

" WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH ALL OF THESE BAGS!" Ah Rave..That's an obvious reaction

" It's mine" Minako said happily

" Then I don't care" Rave, seriously!

" Rave that is too fast of a reply" Rage..That's not the problem!

" R-R-R-RAGE!" Moriko…..

" Why are they here" I asked hiding my anger

" Hey Akane thanks for inviting me and Meldy" WHO ARE THOSE PEOPLE?!

" Oh here comes my victim" Akane..She's going to make them cosplay, that's gotta be it..Sooner or later

" Oh R-R-RAZE!" Oh it's that Miseru person..What does she sees in Rake…Or is it Race…Or Raze?

" Now!" Huh where did that string came from..And Where Does It Lead To!?

" KYAA!" Ah she's all drench..WHY IS THERE A BUCKET FLYING ON A ROCK…Akane's power is terrifying

" Hmp…HAHAHAHAHA!" Rave, that's really mean

" Miseru…Don't kill anybody" Meldy I think…Well that's an obvious reaction for some people…

" Hoo…You think it's funny Eh, THEN DIE AKANE!" WAA SHE'S GONE BERSERK

BOOM!" Blee!" Woah Akane dodged the punch that destroy a rock in a breeze….

" Their strength and speed is pretty impressive" Rage..That's what you're impressed of!

" Eh…GEEZ ENOUGH ALREADY!" Moriko..She's definitely jealous~..Oh she uses Rinny to tied them…How does thing even move

" GRR…KAZE GYUKUSATSU( Wind Slaughter)!" SHE CUT IT WITH WIND..I guess everyone related to Akane is a little weird, including me..A little

" ASU SHOKO( Earth Lifter)!" Ah she cut Rinny with a rock from the ground…

" RINNY!" Poor Moriko..RIP Rinny

" It is okay Moriko, All you have to do is stitch her again" Rage said nervously

" It would not be the same, RINNY~~" Wow she really loves Rinny

" Moriko It's not that bad" I said simply

" SAID THE PERSON WHO TOUCHED A GIRLS BREAST!" Moriko..That's too much!

" Moriko!" I yelled angrily

" Man it's a drag walking" Hmm…Isn't that Natsu?

" HAHA Natsu you're too lazy HAHA!" Ahaha I thought so, Breaker is also with her

PRANG!" Oh….Oops sorry" Ah Breaker just broke a vase from a flower shop..Well he is Breaker…

" You always break stuff Breaker" I said simply

" HAHA, That's so true HAHA!" Breaker..This is not funny you know…

" He's even more hyper than Raze" Rave said hopelessly

" Bruiser, should I sing Tengaku or Iroha Uta?" Chimei?...She really like Vocaloids eh…

" That's all Rin's song right….Well….I would..Like…Sweet…devil"…Sweet Devil…You mean that, I WOULD NEVER EVEN HEAR THAT SONG!

" Huh? Sweet Devil? Okay" SHE ACCEPTED IT SO EASILY!

"…..Why do I feel that they're…Odd in a weird way" Moriko..Really, well I agree they're odd but….

" Brock~~ Just a little bit!" Ah Sekase..She's definitely saying ' Brock I want to fuck with you' or something

" No" Brock replied simply..That will never work

" COME ON!" Sekase yelled angrily

" No and before you say anything N-" " I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Told you, fuck in public and Blown never do anything to stop her

" Wow..Déjà vu of Minako and Rave" Rage said nervously

" Hoo…." Moriko..She's watching so intensely!

" Moriko….Please do not think about it" Rage said strictly

" Yes~~" Moriko…I don't believe her, she is getting tainted more easily now

" Dame Dame yo WOO!" THEY'RE SINGING LUKA LUKA NIGHT FEVER ALL OF THE SUDDEN, And by them I mean Miseru and Akane…How do I know this thing!

" THEY QUIET DOWN PRETTY QUICK!" Minako was it really surprising

" It's because I turn on the Vocaloid song from their MP3 Player in their earphones, Luka Luka Night Fever" Oh that Meldy is good

" Vocaloid?" Well I don't really think a bookworm will know them

" Yeah don't they have those here too, the idols I mean" You mean Miseru and Meldy aren't from here?

" Oh yeah they do, remember that blue haired girl was singing Romeo and Cinderella, by Miku Hatsune"..You just have to say that!

**~ Mikuko's POV~**

" I hate my life..Just kill me now" Kasumi…We can't do that

" What's wrong with your friend?" Ah…Miseru-san I think said confused

" She has been scarred for life" I replied simply, well she's 13 and she didn't see that stuff before

" Like raped….This one is doing that, WAIT THAT'S A GIRL?!" Meldy-san I supposed said shocked towards Kasumi

" No kissing a girl, Yeah I know throw all of us into a loop too" Moriko said simply

" Oh…That happened to us once…" A brunette girl with left side ponytail said in disgust

" Seriously!" I yelled shocked

" I accidently kissed Bruiser/ Chimei" The one that always laugh( Breaker) said the Bruiser part and the one with the left side ponytail said Chimei…I feel sick

" UEKK! I SWALLOWED MY SPY BUG ROBOT!" Chimei-san…Seriously?

" UEEK! I SWALLOWED MY NANOBOT BUG!" Okay that one is impressive

" So close yet so far" I said simply

" Haha Nice one Haha!"…..That wasn't meant to be funny

" Geez, I rather steal the bank like those Powerpunk Girls than walking to the forest for bird watching…Ugh!"….She's really negative

" But I like bird watching…Then again Not that much" Breaker-kun…I think..What a double personality he has

" HIS TONE CHANGED TOO QUICKLY!"…Minako-sama is it really that shocking

" I agree…Then I again I like those!"…This one too!

" EVEN MORE, WHAT ARE YOU TWINS!" Minako-sama yelled sarcastically

" No, not really" They replied simply..Well they have the same eyes except the tone of it…

" Uek!...I manage to survived!" Chimei-san said in disgust

" Me too….I would like some ice cream~" They are so random

" No, I rather like Extra Spicy Ramen!" Chimei-san said angrily

" ICE CREAM!" Breaker-kun yelled angrily

" RAMEN!" Chimei-san yelled angrily back…They're fighting over food

" THIS ONE TOO, I HAVE ENOUGH!" Kasumi when did you get back on your feet?

" You're as loud as ever"…Who said that?!

"…..This voice….." Kasumi said in disgust

" Ahh…I was hoping it would be a quiet calm but seems not" Oh it's that Reina-san from a few days ago

" And so do I at first" Kasumi…That threat strangely sound polite

" Oi Reina….You could stop that" Another one..Shine-san I think..I can't guess if it's Shine in Japanese( Die) or in English

" * Sigh* At time like this I wish I brought a more pair of glasses"…Why?

" Don't fret Reina, I brought them since I don't want Rei to come out and fuck battle me again" Oh it's Japanese, Definitely Japanese

" I'm sorry for that!" Reina-san yelled pleading…Wow she's rally polite except to Kasumi

" You apologize to them but not me!" Kasumi said angrily

" Because to me, You're….Too much like Okaya that I want to punch you to Mount Jifu" Reina-san said..Woah her hair is getting wild and she's creepier than me!

JTAAR! " Wow…Reina's totally mad the thunders are striking that guy!" Wow…Poor Kasumi…HIT HER, REVENGE FOR MY HAIR!

" I'M A GIRL WAAA!" Kasumi yelled while running away

" Ma-ma Reina, or **do I have to bring Omo out?**" WAA…I stand corrected that was more creepier

" N-No thank you!" Reina-san said scared

" Good!" Omote-san is creepy~~

" Omote..Truly evil..You I mean" Shine-san said simply

" Really..I thought you are more creepier than me Shine" Omote-san said innocently…Is she really knowing what's she's saying

" No I have a girl that said Thou are so rude! Or something in my mind"….There's a looottt of double personality here

" WHAT'S WITH ALL THE DOUBLE PERSONALITIES HERE! Minako-sama yelled confused

" Minako-sama…You have no right to say that" I said simply

" Can I go home now" Shine-san is..Not an outdoor person isn't she

" YOU HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED YET SHINE!" Reina-san yelled angrily

" Because….I hate outdoors!" That's really honest

" TOO HONEST!" Reina-san..You took the word right from my mouth

" S-Shine….A-Are we climbing o-or not?" Aw he's cute~

" Ah Katana….Since when you were there?" Oh they knew each other

" Um…..Just now!" Katana-kun answered panicking..The same look when I caught Minako-sama shopping past her bedtime!

"…That's a lie isn't it?" I said simply

" N…Yes.." I told you!

" * Shiver* My ' Bad situation' senses are tingling"…Since when you have that Moriko-san

" **Omote…You shouldn't wore those clothes anymore**" WAA AOTHER TWIN!

" * Hik..hik* Onii-chan you're mean~" Aw~ What a good actor, The same face Minako had after she know I found out she was sneaking out to shop past her bedtime

"….* Blush*…* Sigh*" He gave up…Amateurs

" You both are chicken at everything related to your sister" Another one..This one is wearing glasses

" Oh yeah you have no right to speak, You can't beat Reina at any subject and you're in love with somebody who is cute but trying to be tomboyish" Wow that's really long!

" * Blush* SHUT UP!" Man thank you Karuko for inviting me to the climb..Isn't that a song..Nah I can't remember

" Oh you mean the one that really into bananas and really cute, and her brothers that unexpectedly popular with girls without trying?" Omote-san..It's really long

" Well he can't get 3 particular girls though" Shine-san said smirking evilly

" Well if we're not hiking I'm going home, I rather go to Mina and…Consult to her"…Consult…Oh….

" About what?" Minako-sama asked confused

"….." Hmm she's looking at Kasumi isn't she

" Huh…What are you retards looking at?!" Kasumi said angrily

"….* Blush*….Nothing….Much"…She's thinking about dating her isn't she!

" YOUR FACE SAYS OTHERWISE!" The guy who wear glasses said anrily…Brother I guess

" Well…Our hiking trip sure is interesting" Akane, what do you mean, that there's another plan for this?

" Akane what do you mean by that?" I asked what's in my mind

" And a lucky thing I bring my cosplay section!" I thought so!

" WHY WOULD YOU BRING THOSE HERE!" Miseru-san scolded angrily

" CHANGE! CAFÉ MAID UTFITS!" Ah Miseru-san got caught

" Eh…..MAID OUTFITS!" Aw it's so cute!...And I'm done

" Those are really cute on you Miseru-san" Makoto-kun praised happily, I refused to say Raze-kun cause that sounded odd

" * Blush* Ah~ Akane Thank You!" Miseru-san is…Totally daydreaming right now

" Huh? Was it something I said?" Makoto-kun said confused

" Then next is Moriko-san!" Even Moriko-san…I'll tell you from my flashback

" Where did she go?"…Okay now I will tell it..

* * *

" Hey, Hey, Mikuko-Nee, can I dress you up?!" Akane who is only 6 year old and me in 5th grade asked happily….You know I'll just make it small me's POV

" Eh..Why..And how did you get in my class?" I asked confused, This is the fifth floor, Under that can't get here

" Oh that's easy through that window"..Window?

"…Window?...Woah..How does that rock float?!" Astounding is what I'm thinking

" I'm a dark wizard, a little..Please, your sister is too tiny for this"…Wait Dark Wizard…I need to suggest her into creative writing class

"…Fine" I replied sighing

" MIKU HATSUNE!" Sure, I have teal hair and suddenly I'm Miku Hatsune!

"…Just because I have teal hair doesn't make me Miku!" I yelled angrily

" But you're Miku Ko..See the connection"Oh like I haven't heard that before!

" HAHA TWIN TAIL!" Kasumi…..OW!

" OW, KASUMI!"I yelled while crying

" Kasumi, don't pull Mikuko-chan's hair, You're just visiting remember!" Daisuke~~ TT-TT

" Yes Daisuke-nii.." Kasumi replied lazily..Ow

* * *

" Me?" Oh we're back…Moriko-san..Good luck

" Wow Rinny sure can grow back easily" I said surprised…

" It is called regeneration" I know!

" I know but I thought only living things can do that, and not every living things" I said simply

" But Rinny is pretty much alive" Moriko..Is she trying to be cute or just annoying people?

" CHANGE ' I'm Late To School' version of High School uniforms!"….I thought as much…

" Oh that somehow suits you" Daiichi-kun said with a faint blush, With the same reason as Makoto-kun okay

" * Blush*…Ah..Ah….Thank..Y-You, Akane-san thank you…" Even you Moriko..Well I guess I'm quite grateful that I got Daisuke protecting me back then

"…Miharu was it something I said?"…How love blinded can these two be!

" You two are hopeless at love" I agree with Mihatu-kun completely…Of course again the same reason

" Then Minako, want to give it a shot, Since you're finally old enough?" Akane….Oh well go ahead

" Eh, Sure?" Minako-sama…I know what you're trying to do, Impressing Miharu-kun

" CHANGE, BOUKALOID, HAKU YOWANE VERSION!" Wow that strangely suit her

" That looks hot on you Minako!" Oh he's too honest!

**~ Rave's POV~**

"…..Jerk" Huh..Minako?

" Eh?" I said shocked

" Thank you~"…It's happening again, I'm hallucinating again

"…Was it my imagination?" I said confused

" Now then Kasumi" Akane..I think smirked happily

" SEE YA NEXT SUMMER!" That was quick she's already like 23 meter!

" YOU CAN'T RUNAWAY FROM ME, JI HASHU( Earth Catcher)!" Wow a giant hand, made of earth…Don't see that everyday but then again, My brother can move his hair and the other one has demon so I'm not to talk

" HELP!" Kasumi…Good luck!

" Did somebody called for me?"…Uh..Natsu..Or something..Oh…

" NOT YOU NATSU( Summer)!" Kasumi yelled angrily..Well what do you know..I was right a lot of time this week

" Strange power but cool" I said simply

" CHANGE, SENBONZAKURA LEN KAGAMINE!"…Isn't that a boy?

" I'm a girl!" Yep she totally looks like a boy

" And I would like this one to…" Reina..Girl..I think

" Huh?" Poor her

" SENBONZAKURA RIN KAGAMINE!"…..Well what do you know..She's not bad

" Hoo, so a tsundere can be cute at sometime"…True…

" I'M NOT A TSUNDERE, YOU LESBIAN GIRL, STUPID ANNOYING EYE PATCH, I CAN'T SEE THAT MY EYES ARE FLAMING LIKE BLACK ROCKK SHOOTER!"…Was that last part really necessary

" Is that a challenge" Kasumi said angrily

" Bring it!" Oh chick fight!

" Oi, Kasimi or something, You better back off if you value your life for real" Die….Shine..I think…

" SHUT UP!" Kasumi replied angrily..This should be good

" Hoo you're so brave then would you like to used weapons?" Wow that blue chick is daring

" Oh…I see* Summons axe*"…HOW DID SHE DO THAT, MAGIC?!

" You can do that!" I said surprised

"…..Just that, bare hand is enough"…Even more daring

" DESTRUCTIVE…..Oh yeah I can't used that if I'm like this..Then DESTRUCTIVE SLICE!" ..That sounded really familiar

" * Disappear* See ya"…Wow it echoes a little..Where did she go?

"…Boo" WAA!

" WAA…How did you do that!" Kasumi said shocked..That was almost magic..But still moving hair and ribbon that's scientifically impossible I've got to stop hanging with Rage!

"…Simple really for a Va-HMP" Va…what?

" SSH!" Hey I was about to hear what she's about to say!

" Oh well, FOREHEAD FLIK Minimum" A forehead flick and a minimum…Boring!

" GYAA!" WOAH…Lucky I'm not more left than this or I'll die

BOOM!" Woah the whole store" Moriko said impressed…Yeah

" * Emitting dark aura*" Woah strong aura..Even stronger than Brat..Maybe since she is evil

" Moriko..She's creeping me out" Minako said simply

"…I'm sorry for the mess here's some gold for paying it" GOLD, SERIOUSLY!

" Kasumi lost a strength match, I lost a rich person match, But no one will be able to defeat Moriko!" Minako…Seriously

" Je peux réciter tous pi décimal et parler français( I can recite all PI decimal and speak French)"…Wow…I didn't get any of that

" I lost!" Moriko said panicking

" Reina is the goddess of knowledge and fighting, Like Athena!" Whoever that is I'm not good at remembering names( Omote)

" I don't know which shocked me more, that Reina can recite decimals and speak French or you know who Athena is" Shine..She was simple to remembered

"3.14159265358979323846264338327950288419716939937 5105820974944592307816406286 20899862803482…..* Still continuing*" Wow…That's was really quick!

" Omote Amazing!" Whoever that dude is( Kauto: Omote's older twin brother) said amazed

" Hehe thank you it was a piece of cake when Reina explained it, She's real Tiāncái( Genius)!"..What's that German?( Mandarin)

" I lost…To a girl that's not even look smart but can speak Mandarin"

" Well looks like we have professio( Specialty) at aliquid( Something)"..What's that French( Latin)

" UGH I feel like I've been punch by a giant at least I'm still normal!"..You mean not amnesianing or something….I knew it's not a word shut up!

" No, Normal will be dead by now" Rage said simply

" Oh…She's alive…" CRACK! HER GLASSES JUST CRACKED!

" AH HER GLASSES!" Shine yelled angrily

" Why do I have a feeling something bad is going to happened"…Moriko….I don't need a genius to figure that out!

PRANG!" AH IT BREAKS!" The dude wearing glasses( Kitae) said panicking

" HOLD IT REINA, DON'T LET REI OUT UNTIL I FOUND YOUR GLASSES!" ….Rei?

" Ah…Ah…."….I'll see in just a few more seconds

" I have a bad feeling…SEE YOU NEXT SUMMER!" Again with that

" AGAIN!" Minako yelled shocked

" Hmp, You're not " Woah…Another chick fight…With black aura arm…..Woah

" WHY ONLY KASUMI!" I said confused

" OI, RAZE KICK HER AGAIN!" She've done this before..Oh…That time when they're stuck in the Emerald..Raze still telling it to us

" For a cookie?" Raze seriously..If I give you a cookie, Will you kill Rage…Just kidding

" YES!" Kasumi yelled desperately..What's that girl doing to her behind that tree

" I'm sorry Ma'am!" Raze…You're too easy to control, I don't even know why that Miseru liked her

" * Catch* I'm sorry but I'll break your leg!" That's impossible..Right

CRACK!" OWWWWW, MY LEG, MY LEG!"..And finally I was wrong…That's gotta hurt

" Raze are you okay..How dare you do that to my Raze, KAZAN NO KAZE( Volcanic Wind)!"…See, SEE…I have no idea why!

**~ Moriko's POV~**

" Hey….How did our climbing turn to this?" I asked confused

" Dunno" Rage replied simply

" ENOUGH OF THIS, KASUMI PUNCH!" Seriously…That is one lame attack name

" * Catch* Hoo…Pretty weak for a Brute" Yeah…I can see that

" FOUND IT, OMOTE NOW!" A glasses?

" Take this, Black Moon Shooter!" That is….Just taken from Black Rock Shooter isn't it…What I watch a few sometime..Actually Minako forced me yesterday

" OW!" Woah Rei I think is bleeding

" Thank you 20 kg rock~" 20 KG!

" How do you even lift that thing?" I asked simply..Gotta keep my cool

" Exercise" Well that's true but you do not seem to have a muscle

" Well I guess this is a beginning of a really weird friendship.." I said simply

* * *

Minako: EH THAT'S IT!

Kasumi: At least on the first part I'm not scarred for my life

Rei: Kasumi~~

Moriko: * Kasumi running for her life* Well looks like that girl needs a new boy or girl to keep her company* Looks at Kaoru*

Kaoru:…Hmm….Why are you lo- Oi don't tell me you meant Koji!

Koji:….What about me?

Rei: * Stop chasing Kasumi*…..KOJI!* Run to her*

Koji: Oh Rei, How is it going* Holding Rei by her face*

Momoko: Wait..Isn't Koji born like more months away

Koji:…..Oh well this has nothing to do with your stories

Rei: Koji~~ You're so cool~~

Koji: * Sigh* Fine let it all out

Kaoru:..Koji..You're letting her fuck you!

Koji: Why not Kyoko is doing it

Kyoko: YOKU!

Yoku: * Sigh*…..Yeah I'm setting a bad example


	7. Queen Meika

**Chap 6. Part 2. Queen Meika**

**~ Back to the day The Punks get hit~**

**~ Kurogane's Mansion~**

**~ Meika's POV~**

" Have you found her yet?" I asked worriedly

" Not yet mistress" One of my servant said simply

" Well just keep looking, if she gone out she might get killed by those Powerpunk Girls" I said even more worriedly

( Me: And why makes you think they want to do that?)

" HACHI!...Huh…..Is someone talking about us?" The punks yelled confused…FYI this is Normal POV

" Guk!" Huh…EMERALD!

" We have found her mistress!" No need to tell me, Emerald!

" Oh Emerald, I was so worried that the Punks got to you" I said hugging her

( Me: Dakara( So) I said what makes you think they're going to do that?!)

" I wish I can put those Punks to their place in prison..Though even Ms. Mayor can't defeat her and Papa's even helping with the funding for weapons.."..Why am I always speaking too much?!

" Is there just something I can do?" I said confused

BOOM!" Hmm….What's that..Is there supposed to be a festival today?" I said more confused

" Oh well, let's go watch TV Emeral- KYAAA!" I yelled in pain what was that!

" GUKKK!" Sorry Emerald it really hurts!

" Ow….That really hurts..Emerald I'm sorry are you okay?" I said worriedly..I sure worried a lot

" Guk~~" Ah she's so forgiving

**~ Present~**

**~ Moriko's POV~**

" I'VE MADE IT!" Minako yelled happily

" Minako, Explain" I said simply

" Well, I've met Rave going to our 2nd middle school class on 2-A and I was totally like Oh he's so hot.." Wait WHAT!

" Wait!...Is Rage there?" I asked curiously

" Yes and so is Raze" Minako..That is not necessary

" YES!" Huh..Miseru?

"…Miseru-chan..What are you doing on the next class?" Minako asked confused

"..Uh..Akane's class" Oh yeah she went to school here too

"…Akane's in this school too, SERIOUSLY!" Kasumi said shocking….She just realized that the narrator explained that in the 3rd chapter

" Kasumi, explain" I said simply…I am changing the subject before it turns to bad stuff

" Well, On the way here I met that Reina girl again and found out she's going to our class and I said FUCK NO and she replied FUCK YES SHUT UP!"…That demon girl…

"…..I see….That demon is coming here…" I said scared..She freaks me a little

" Well excuse me for being a demon, When I'm actually a vam-" Vam what?

" Nope, You said too much..Again" Oh Shine..This one..Not too much scared

"…..Heh whatever" She is really rude

" GRR!" Wow some glaring contest just started

"….Okay break it up, Kasumi Don't scare the new students" Ms. Kanae..For one time thank you

"…SHE FLICK MY FOREHEAD AND DESTROY THE WHOLE STORE, WITH ME AS THE BOMB!" Kasumi yelled complaining…Poor …

"…..Heh, Wimp" Reina…She is really daring

" WHAT!" Kasumi yelled angrily

" Wow…It's like Okaya never died!" Omote..I think said happily..Who is this Okaya…Seriously

" I know…Maybe she is her descendant"….Who is she talking about?

" Yeah, Put a green head band, stomach revealing kimono and a miniskirt and the rest, You get her…I'm still shocked that she's a her"….Everybody is shocked about that…

" It's been one hund….Ten..Years..Yeah"..One hundred..Ten?..I don't get it

"…..You were 3 when she died?" I asked confused

"….Yes…." She is definitely lying

" I'm watching you" I said simply..What I am trying to be normal

" Can we please start the class!" Ms. Kanae said angrily

" Ms. Kanae..This is private talking!" Kasumi replied angrily

" Oh yeah, says the girl who touch-HMP!" Oh she is about to say Breast isn't she?

" Never say that again!" Kasumi yelled angrily

"….OW MY HAND!" Wow Kasumi's hand is bleeding…How hard did she bit her hand?

" Nice bl-HMP" She is about to say….I do not know…

" That's it, We're getting you a duck tape for your mouth"…Good plan* Sarcasm*

" What?" Wow that's one creepy face

"…..Nothing…." Wow she is wicked

" Well seems that you..Girls already know them, I guess we could skip the introducing and skip right to Homeroom"…Ms. Kanae is really lazy isn't she?

**~ Lunch Break~**

**~ Minako's POV~**

" GRR!"…She's still glaring?

"…..Can I help you?" Reina-san said annoyed

" No, You just sicken me!" Kasumi..We all know stop saying that

" Thank you" That's an insult…Right?

"….It was an insult" I said simply

" I know" Reina-san replied….Man, Is she dumb or something?

"…Kasumi…Did you get A+ on French again?" I said trying to changes the subjects

" No..A..FUCK SHIT!" Oh..That's actually pretty good….I have a B- on my science today…Oh well

" A…Seriously her..And she usually have A+?" Reina-san said shocked

" Hey I have my moments!" Kasumi said angrily

" Yeah, sure, A+ too, And other subjects from my older school* Snap finger*" Reina-san said snapping her finger, suddenly a stack of papers showed up and bury Kasumi

" WAAA….How did you do that!" Kasumi said shocked

"…A magic trick" Well true…I think

" A+..A+..A+….WOW…..She's smarter than Moriko" Kasumi said shocked..Wow she took every class and have A+…EVERYWHERE!

" HEY, I HAVE GOTTEN LOWER THAN AN A+ SINCE KINDERGARDEN!" Moriko yelled angrily

" But you didn't took language class!" Kasumi said obviously

"…Good point…Maybe I should I should take 25 hours to cram, I WILL TEXT MY SISTER!" NOPE!

" And nope!" I said taking her phone, That way she can't be Berserk

" MY PHONE, IT TOOK ME 10.000 A+ TO GET!" Okay..I lost

"…Okay you win" I said giving her phone back

" Yeah!" Aw cute~

"…Moriko?"..Whoops, Rage…is here..This is so hilarious!

"…GIKU…Hehe….Uh…R-Rage..What are you doing here?"..I thought I already told you

" I…Go to this school now…2nd grade..I thought Minako told you, Rave was telling us all about it until class started" Aw he's so cute~

" Yeah, He talk more about Minako though, About her hair, her ey-" Raze..Is that true…AW~~~

" OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH!" * Still daydreaming*

" * Blush*….Rave~ I LOVE YOU!" I yelled happily

" * BLUSH* Eh..?" Rave…Oops

"….Your jacket, I love your jacket it's really cool all..Gray and…A lot of fur"…I'm good at making excuses

**~ Meika's POV~**

" Hello everyone..What are you doing Minako-san?"…Why is she hugging a senior?

"…Oh…I…_Fell in love_" She whispered to me..Aw~

"…With Miharu Ricci, the new boy?" I asked happily

" YES…Excuse me….STUPID HONESTY WHY DO YOU EXIST!"…WAAA…What was that?!

BOOM! "* Hosh…hosh*…Oh hi guys!" Woah she broke the wall..How strong is she?

"….Hi…..Your girlfriend is really creepy"…I said scared

" She's not my…Wait I think she is..Wait..I'm not good at remembering stuff" Seriously?

" YOU ARE MY BOYFRIEND DICK!" HUH!

" Eh?" Miharu-kun said confused…I have no idea what Rave is but okay

"…What's wrong Rave?"…Did I just see things?

"...I'm still seeing things..I should head to the doctor"..This happened before

"…Was it something I said?" Minako asked confused

"…Yes..I think…You're so creepy sometime" Kasumi-san said simply..Well they are childhood friend…

" I am a daughter of a Yakuza…I'm creepy at something"…Oh yeah

"..I sometime forgot you were" Moriko-san said simply

" Well whatever Nerd!" HUH!

"...Pardon?" Moriko-san said confused

" Hey, I told you that last week!" I'm seeing things again

"…..Rave-kun I'm coming too!" Moriko-san said running to the direction where Miharu-kun ran

" Moriko, Wait for me!"..Even Daiichi-kun

" What did I do?" Minako said even more confused

" Nothing, Just your unexpected timing of tone changing that they're not used to yet"….Kasumi-san…That's freaky

"..Omote does that" Shine-san…Right?...said simply

" WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Omote-san yelled angrily

"…Strawberry shortcake"….Oh is he from class 1-C…Kaito Kuroi I think?

" KAITO-NII, WHERE!" Wow she really like those

" It's an example" Kaito-kun said simply

"…* Hik..hik* You tricked me.."….Woah you made a girl cried…

" No, I didn't IT'S SO HARD BEING AN OLDER SIBLING…I envy Naga now more than ever"…Siblings…You guys have different surname

"…You like Naga more than me! I HATE YOU!" Isn't Naga a name for a boy?

" EH! WAIT, OMOTE!" Kaito-kun yelled desperately chasing Omote-san

"…This is….Normal to you?" Kasumi-san asked unsurely

" Yes, It's daily actually…Huh?" I thought you two don't get along?

" Huh what?" Kasumi-san…

"…Why are you talking to me?" Reina-san said confused

"….Totally tsundere" Kasumi-san said proudly..Why?

" I-I'M NOT, OKAYA YOU'RE MEAN!" Okaya?...What an ancient name

" Okaya…Who is this..Dude or Chick you speak of every single time!" Kasumi-san said curiously

" It's..An old friend of ours, She and Reina really like to fight each other, At least until she died…Of…Something"…What something?

"….So why do you keep telling me, I'm her descendant..What are you 175 years old?"….Seriously how did you arrived at that number?

( Me: This happened a year before so…Yeah they're still 175)

"…No….."..OMG SHE'S RIGHT!

" OH MY GOSH, YOU ARE!" Kasumi-san and I yelled shocked

"…No…Shine..I think my stomach needs pudding, Can I have some right now?"…Katana-kun is trying to get away

" You're the older sibling and I follow rules from you..SEE YA!" She's totally lying!

" She's lying, I can tell, She's a delinquent, She never follow rules!" Kasumi-san said simply

"..How do you know that?" Reina-san asked confused

"…..A..Guess?"….She's lying!

"….Yeah, Nice try Brute…"..Brute?..As in Powerpunk Girls, Brute?!

"..What are you talking about…" Oh there's no way..

" Oh….I see, I mistook you for someone else" Reina-san said so…I agree with her

" I seem to have been mistaken for lot of people today..And how did you get back here so fast"…Oh yeah isn't she running away before?

"…Se-c-ret!" Is she trying to be cute?

" …..Eh..WHY THE FUCK AM I BLUSHING!"…Yuri?

"…Kasumi-san..Are you.." I said confused

" Don't Say It!" Kasumi-san said angrily

" O…Kay"…I said confused

" Meika-san, What are you doing?" Oh Fumiko-san, Hanayi-san

" Oh well see you folks later" Kasumi-san rudely..Oh well

CRACK"…Oh..I got to nervous again…Excuse me before I do it again…"…What happened when her glasses broke?

"…RUN, RUN, RUN LIKE THE WIND!...Wow she is like the wind, Wait for me"…If you told her to run from you, why are you chasing her….

"..I don't get Kasumi-kun"..Kun…She's a guy?

" But he's still cool" Hanayi-san you too!

"..But girls, Kasumi is a girl" I said simply

" That's what he always say, But that makes him more hot!"…Why do I try

"…I don't..Forget it" I said simply..They never listened when it came to love

" Guk~"..Oh Emerald!

" Emerald!" I said hugging her

" Oh a newspaper" In her mouth..YOU COULD GET SICK!

" Let me see!" Fumiko-san not to close please!

Powerpunk Girls Have Killed 100.000 Of The Tokyo National Army, Can anybody stop them!

"…Emerald, tear this to pieces" I said hiding my anger

" GUK!"….She did it!

"…Um..Meika-san you could just throw in a recycle bin than doing that"…True

" BECAUSE THOSE PUNKS MAKE ME MAD…For a lot of reason other than humiliating my family" I said angrily

" That Brat can guess who your true love is and you want to know, Isn't it Meika-san?" Fumiko..She's right

"…..That's actually true…A little"..I said simply

**~ Night~**

" * Sigh*…Emerald, I wish I can stop those Punks, and sent them to prison very badly…Why am I asking you this, Even if you know, I couldn't tell" Why am I talking to myself

" Sorry again Emerald" I apologized…I want to hug her hard again

" GUK!" I'M SORRY

" KYAA!" HERE COMES THE PAIN!

"…..What just happened..When did I changed?"..Oh it's kinda cute

BOOM!"….Oops…Wait with this power, Maybe I can beat the Powerpunk Girls!"...Thank goodness I'm rich

" Guk….Guk"…Oh he's telling me it's useless isn't she!

"..I know what you're thinking Emerald, I'm going to win!" I said angrily

**~ Tsumiakadzu's Residence~**

**~ Karuko's POV~**

" MORIKO, MORIKO WAKE UP!" I yelled shaking her body

" ZZzZzz…..No, I do not want to go cram!" She mubled…It's still 12.00 you have 3 more hours!

" You've said that every morning, It's useless..WAKE UP!" I yelled again

" WHAT, IT IS THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!" She yelled angrily

" I think this will interest you, A girl is catching all bad guys doing bad stuff right now"…What, I stay on the time!

" And how do you know this?" Moriko asked sleepily

" A TV" I said simply

"…Close enough* Yawn* Minako, Kasumi?" She said sleepily to her compacts…I so wish I have that!

" Wes Mowiko, I heart prom Mikuko, I'm om my way~~"…Huh…Oh she's sleepy

" Yeah Moriko, I'm coming Akane woke me up!" Kasumi said annoyed

" Well…I guess we have a good deed alarm to..Alarmed us"…I don't know how I feel about that

" Hehe, We have to help you since we know you were a super villain..It's fun waking you guys up every time and didn't get yelled to"…Yeah I know that's the only reason I do this..

"…My look up side for you is vanishing..RAGING BERSERK"..OW MY EAR!

" See ya in 1 AM Sis!"…Hmm I can't never get used to that, WAIT NOT THE WINDOW OR THE CEILING!

" Eit!...The door?" I said simply…Who is going to pay for the wall if that happens

"…Fine, Fuck you Bitch!"Berserk said angrily

" I am what you called" I said simply

**~Tokujigou's Mansion~**

**~ Mikuko's POV~**

" * Yawn*…I'm sweepy" Minako-sama said sleepily

" Minako-sama please transform, If you want your reputation to stay" I said simply

" YES MA'AM, DISSONANT BRAT!"..Well that was quick

**~ Baramatsu's ?~**

**~ Akane's POV~**

" * Yawn*…Akane, Please leave" Hey I'm staying at this place for a while…HMP SHE'S WEARING A NIGHT GOWN, WITH SKIRTS!

" Nice outfit" I said holding my laughter, I totally need to text everybody about this!

" Whatever" Kasumi said rudely

" KATHERINE I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING YOUNG LADY!" Woah, You've got served!

" I am sorry Mother" Oh stop..My spleen and neck from holding it!

"…I love visiting your house..HAHAHA!" I CAN'T HOLD IT ANYMORE HAHAHAHA

**~ Kasumi's POV~**

" MS. TISURIKU!" KARMA GOT YA!

" Yes, Ma'am" HAHAHA GOTCHA

" _Destructive Brute_" She whispered quietly

"…Akane cover me Kay!" I said simply jumping out from my window, Oh let's hear what's happening there, I put a hearing devices..Just in case something happened

" Okay..GAKUSEI BUSHIN( Rock Clone)"…..Seriously..LAME!

"….Well I'm pretty good maybe I should consider Sculpting"…Yeah no way

" Yeah sure whatevs" Is that my clone?

" YOUNG LADY!" OW…Mom sure can yelled hard

" Whatever Mom,…..Oops"…You idiot!..I expected that coming

" You're not a very polite clone" OH YA THINK!

"…I'm a clone of Kasumi, Of course I'm not!"…..See!

"…Okay this is enough eavesdropping, I'm just going to prepared to be grounded and the running away schem-OW!" WHAT THE HELL DID I HIT!

" OW, WATCH WHERE…Wait there's no one who can fly here….Uh oh"…Reina?

"…Reina?" I said confused

"…Brute..Nice to see you other than school"..Oh she knew

" So you knew" I said simply

" Yes..It's simple you have a dark light"….True..WAIT YOU CAN SEE THAT!

"….Nice..Kimonos..I guess?" I said simply..I have no idea what to say

" Oh..* BLUSH*…SHUT UP, DARK ELEMENT: KUNAI!" WAA KUNAI-S ARE AFTERING ME!

" EH I'M JUST GOING TO THE CENTER OF KYOTO!" I yelled while flying away

" Huh..Stop" THANK GOODNESS!

"…Wow that was close!" I said relieved

" Me too"…Excuse me?

"..You too what?" I said confused

" I'm going there too" Oh..She is

"…Okay"…I have no idea what she said

**~ Berserk's POV~**

" WHO ARE YOU BITCH!" I yelled angrily

" Queen Meika"….Huh weird name

-"That is so obvious Meika Kurogane is your girl"..Moriko no need..But from you

" Meika….Uh Oh…This is not good" Brat said worriedly

" Brat…Make her dizzy!" I said simply

" Understood Berserk, DISSONANT TYPHOON" She said doing her Dissonant Typhoon

" Sorry I'm late what did I m-" HOW DID SHE APPEAR THERE!

" LOOK OUT DARK ELEMENT: WIND!"….WHAT THE FUCK!

"…Hehe..He….Blast, Bless about time you come here..PLEASE!"..Who is that?

" Sorry Blisk, Bless' kimono got stuck in the washer!"..That's the stupidest reason in the book

" Yeah I have to stitch it all over and I accidentally made a puffy princess dress at the first try"…EW!

" Bless…I accidentally used my you know"…Huh?

" Oh…That's not good" Bless I guess said worriedly

" Man, Are you a vampire!" Brute said sarcastically

"….No….." SHE'S TOTALLY LYING!..WAIT WHAT!

" Man I'm right again, It's my lucky day…Wait, WHAT!" Now you're shocked!

" Ahaha….Yeah"…Wow she's right she has fangs

"…Wow long fangs…Please don't suck my blood" Brute said hiding her neck..Well at least she know vampires

" I DO NOT WANT TO SUCK HER DAMN BLOOD, REI!" You've just embarrassed yourself

" Can thou shut up…Yeah that's right I can be polite!" So weird…Can I go back now..Hey are we forgetting something Oh yeah that Meika

" SHUT UP!" I yelled angrily until they're quiet

" Can we settle this the easy way or the Hard Way!" I said toward Meika

" I'm not giving up, Until you give up"….That's simple then!

" NEVER!" I yelled angrily

" Blisk…Or something..Kill her?"..Brute that's simple say and done for her

"…No..I don't kill people after that accident"..Where is she looking?..Flashback you knew we can't saw them

"…She know we can't see the flashback right?" I said simply

" I know really well…Bless give me your axe!"…Axe..She has one too?

" Okay" Oh that axe from before

" BLACK ROCK SHOOTER!" Uhh that's seriously going to hurt

" OW!" See~

"…This rock can do anything" Blisk said simply

" Ah~~"…Queen just moaned a little…Oh she changed back she is Meika Kurogane

"..I thought so..Actually Moriko said it..You already know right?" I said simply

" And luckily we're above the clouds, no one can hear you bitch rattling" Blast…Definitely Shine

" Let's bring her back to wherever she live" I said annoyed

**~ In front Of Kurogane's Mansion~**

**~ Reina's POV~**

" WOW IT'S GIGANTIC!" No that's my house Brat

"…Brat, This isn't her house, It belongs to a family called Tsuki"..Seriously

" Yeah..Ah I'm going home now" Blast said tiredly

"…Didn't you heard what I've just said it belongs to a family named Tsuki" We heard Berserk!

" Yeah…that's us…Actually it's Shine Lune Briller Tsuki" Shine..I'm so proud that you finally remember your name

" Omote Lune Briller Tsuki" Omote said happily

" Reina Lune Briller Tsuki…I know it's long shut up!"…..What!

" Welcome back, Little sis, Shine"…You called us little sis but Shine normally…Oh well

" Thank you for not calling me your little sis" Shine said gladly

" Okay" Katana replied happily..He's too girly to be older than us

"…I thought his name is Katana Kuroi"…How do you know that Brat?

"…That's our dads name..Katana Arthur Lamia Kuroi"..What we all have long name, We get it!

" What is with your name?" Berserk asked rudely

"….We came from a royalty family…And a mixed of French and Japanese"…Katana that's not really necessary

" I see…Brute you're one lucky gal!" EH!

" You know…Berserk..I like you more when you shut your goddamn mouth!" Brute yelled angrily

" Let's just get her back before she's awake" Brat said simply

" Teleport: Meika's room" I said simply

"…..Wow…I'm liking this vampire thing make me one"…* BLUSH* EH!

"….* WHISTLE*!"….* Still in shock*

" What?" Oh I'm back Kasumi said confused

" That's like asking you to mated with her"..Here we go again

"…..Oh..I was just kidding though" THANK GOODNESS!

" THANK GOODNESS* Slip* Ah" I SLIPPED!

" GYAA!" AH FUCK!

" Aw…That's still counts, You're gonna be together forever" OMOTE!

"…..My virginity" I said in trauma

**~ Brat's POV~**

"…..Hi Brat!" RAVE!

"..R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R" I CAN'T SAY IT!

" Uh…* Hit her back*" GYAA

" AVE!"…Oh thank you

" S'up, Long time no see….Actually I saw a lot in TV…But okay"…That confused me but okay

"…Haha…ha…." I laughed nervously

" Should I be even talking to you?" I dunno

" Sure…It doesn't hurt anybody" Berserk said simply

KRINGKRING!" ….What was that?"…A bell?

" Rin rin shigunaru…Hello Powerpunk Girls, mushi shitara"…How does she stay calm?

" Since when she wore bells?"….That's what you're asking Berserk seriously?

"….Since after…I've met her?" Rave replied confused

" Oh yeah…She hate you, but she love Raze" I said simply

"...How do you know Raze?" CHANGES THE SUBJECT, CHANGES THE SUBJECT

" WHERE!" WAA MISERU-CHAN, THANK YOU!

" WAA!" Rave..Late of shocked is lame~

" WHERE'S RAZE!" WAA WHY ME..Huh what's with her head there's a line, a circle, a line, and a circle…

" Um..Your head..What's wrong with it" I asked worriedly

" Uh Oh….KYAA!" WHY IS SHE GLOWING!

" Why is she glowing?" I said simply..Like what Moriko always said keep my cool

" Okay Calm Down, Miseru, LOOK THERE'S A BITBURGER!" Meldy-chan..Isn't that beer?

" IT'S MINE!" IT WORKED!

" Wow she likes Bitburger like Ra-" Rave said before got interrupted by Meldy

" Don't say that word or she might come back" Meldy-chan said closing Rave's mouth then releasing it

" IT'S MINE!" * Sigh* Seriously

" NO IT'S MINE!" Raze?

"….Raze?" Miseru-chan said confused and shocked

"….Miseru-san?" Raze said confused…Only that

"…Ah..You can have that" Raze said happily…I just have a little baby barf….Do I heard bashful in his voice?

" Thank you" Miseru-chan said happily

" Your welcome" Raze said happily

" He's so gentleman" Miseru said love sickly

" Wow, they're exactly the same..Except the genders, hair…And maybe something else that will pop to my mind" Rave..SO HOT!

" Okay…Sure" Meldy said rolling her eyes…Oh well

* * *

Me:…I know it's mostly about them not the villains' mirror..I'm always distracted…..

Moriko:….Yes she is…Oi..Hello

Minako:….She's doing it again, she's watching Wizard Of Waverly Place

Miseru: Somebody called?

Kasumi: NOT YOU, MISERU!

Moriko: What is wrong with you?

Kasumi: MY VIRGINITY IS GONE!

Minako:…You have Virginity?

Kasumi: Every girl has them…Don't you read the internet

Minako: NO..Sounds like to many reading and less pictures


End file.
